Boy Crazy
by Wolf9lucky
Summary: "They're your suitors!" Valentina says. "My What?" I yell. More summary inside. I changed the rating..for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King if I did Brian would So be out of the picture and Chloe would relieve that Alek is the guy for her...**

**So in my story Brian has left to go back to school so No Brian in this one...but a few other guys will be coming into Chloe's life...who she can kiss without them dieing...how will Alek feel about this?**

Chloe POV

Jasmine and I had just walked into her apartment building when two girls were coming out of the elevator. "Did you see the one in red? Total hottie!" the blonde said to the brunette. "You can have him, the blonde dressed all in black...huh Yummy!" the brunette said back as they walked over to the mail boxes. Jasmine and I just shrugged at each other as we got onto the elevator. "They were going up the pent house right? I hope they stay for a while...I might just have to intorduce myself!" the blonde stated as the elevator doors closed. "Did she just..." I started to ask. Jasmine just nodded her head. "Yeah...I think she did." she added. "Could they be from the order?" I asked as the elevator started going up. Jasmine got pale. "When we get up there...You are staying in the elevator...I will go check it out ok?" Jasmine said to me. "Jasmine I can't..." I started. "Yes you can...Chloe you heard what my mom said your lives are more important then all of our lives put together! You are staying in the elevator till I say the close is clear! Got it?" she said half yelled. I just nodded. "Besides my mom should be home and probably already has them knocked out and tide up." Jasmine adds with a smile, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes I noticed. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Be careful!" I said to her. She nodded with a half smile. "I will...now stay here." she said pointly as she walked slowly to her apartment door. I just watched and waited. "This whole being the uniter really sucks some times." I said under my breath. Jasmine was finally at her door. She looks back at me and nods. Then throws open her apartment door...and wakes in.

I hear a yell and couldn't take it any more. I run to door. "Jasmine!" I yell. She turns to look back at me and smiles."I thought I told you to stay in the elevator...one of these days you really need to learn to listen to me." she says but I could tell she wasn't angry at me. So I look past her to see people or rather guys seeing on the couch and on the arm rests and on the chair and some were even standing around. And looking at me. "Jasmine...what is going on?" I whisper to her. She looks at me and then at the rest of the room. "It's ok Chloe...they're all Mai." she says but just to me. "What are they all doing here?" I ask. That's when Valentina walks in to the room. "They are here for you Chloe." she says waving her hands around the room at all the boys. "Why?" I ask starting to get a little scared. "They're your suiters..." she says. "My What?" I yell.

**So? what do you think? I know it's a bit short by I just wanted to intorduce the idea and see what people thought...Review and let me know Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**One I just have to say Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! 28 reviews? Wow! Thank you! Now I hope I don't disappoint.**

**I don't own ANY THING! But a girl can wish!**

Chloe POV

_"They're your suiters..." she says. "My What?" I yell._

"Your Suiters...boyfriend?...potenal mate?...Future husband...human terms." Valentina said stugging.

My jaw drops.

"I know what a suiter is...I just...but they...why?" I tried to ask.

Valentina just smiles at me.

"Chloe...you are the uniter, any Mai would be lucky to have you has a mate...and these gentleman here think they are up to the challenge of making you fall in love with them." she says walking over to me.

I just stare at her. "Love? ...Marraige?... Future Mates?...I'm only sixteen! I just turned sixteen!" I said starting to back away from every one.

Jasmine saw me starting to back up and knew that if I reached the door I would bolt.

"Chloe, you don't have to do any thing that you don't what to do, Mom is just trying to introduce you to the other prides." Jasmine says trying to calm me down.

"Actually I didn't have any thing to do with this..." Valentina says to her daughter.

Jasmine just looks at her. "Then who authorized this?" she asks.

"The uniter belongs to all of us." said a boy from the back.

All three of us turn to look at the one who spoke.

A guy with brown shaggy hair with bangs going off to the side and beautiful green eyes. Not that I was looking...

"No one has the authority to deny us the right to see and or meet the uniter." he adds and then stands, walking over to us...to me.

Jasmine stepped closer to me as did Valentia.

I looked at Valentia, expecting it from Jasmine but not from her. She did let the guys in after all.

Valentia just smiles at me as if reading my mind.

"Just because I let them into my home doesn't mean I trust them with You." she states.

I try to smile because that was so reasuring, really it was, but the guy draws closer.

"Allow me to introduce myself...my name is Thomas...Thomas Johnson from the Seattle Washington pride." he saids bowing to me.

I just stare. "And you came here? Just to meet me?" I ask.

"I wasn't the only one...nor was I the farthest way." Thomas said, "Though I am the most handsome...don't ya think?" he said with a side smile.

I couldn't help but blush. I could see Jasmine and Valentia start to relax.

"And I am Cameron...from El Paso, Texas..." said another guy bumping Thomas out of the way to take my hand, which he kisses. A very tall guys with shaggy red hair and glasses, I'll have to ask Jasmine about that; my eye sight got way better after my transformation, maybe it was just a look.

"I'm Mike...from Denver." said a shy guy who just waved from behind Cameron. Black shaggy hair and a mustache and goatee...interesting.

"Luke...from the great city of Boston!" says another cute brunette with shaggy hair and some of the bluest eyes I have ever seen. He too kisses my head.

I know I am really blushing now.

Then a guy -with the most gorgous mane of hair on a guy I have ever seen- walks forward.

"Hi...I'm Shane!" he says with a bow.

When he rises, he winks at me, "And I am from the great city of New York!" he adds with a laugh.

I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"New York, New York huh?" I ask.

Shane just smile.

"I would love to show you around some time." he says taking my hand to kiss.

"Yeah! Yeah! New York is great...but no one can beat Las Vegas!" adds another red head with shaggy hair. He too takes my head, from Shane I might add, to kiss.

"The city of fun and Sin..." he adds with a wink. "Oh and the name's David!" he says walking over to the side.

I shake my head and smile at him then turn to face yet another guy.

"Damian's the name and where I am from is the game..." the tall, brown spiked haired, hot blue eyed boy says...with an accent as he kisses my hand.

"Hmmm..." I say looking him up and down.

"With an accent like that...you have to be from Ireland..." I say with a smile. He just smiles back.

"She's good!" Damian says with a smile and a wink.

I turn to the last guy in line...

"Yeah! Yeah...accents are cool...take mine for example!" he says; tall, really tan, and spiked black hair.

I smile at him, I do love a guy with an accent. "It's southern..." I say.

He smiles.

"That it is sweetheart! Ethan from the great state of Georgia! At your service miss!" he says kissing my other head.

"I thought it was being neglected." Ethan whispers with a wink.

I know now I had to be the color of a tomato! huh...

"So All eight of you..." I say pointing to each and every one of them. "Came here...to meet me?...and Try to Date me?" I ask.

Every one nods their heads.

Valentia just smiles. Jasmine just laughs at me.

"This is going to be fun!" she says.

I roll my eyes at her and turn back to the guys.

Then I hear the door behind me opens up.

"What the hell?" a voice yells.

I turned around to face the voice.

"Alek...came join the party!...Meet my suiters!" I said with a laugh.

Alek just pales and shakes his head as if trying to wake up.

"Your What?" he yells as he looks at all the guys surrounding me.

I smile at him..."That's what I said!"

**I wanted every one to "see" the hot guys that Chloe gets to talk to, so I tried to find some hot guys that could TRY to compete with Alek's hotness! lol**

**I thought that if you got a picture of guys it would be easier...remember I own Nothing!**

**Thomas-Kendall Schmidt **(He sings) ;p Wink wink...

**Cameron- picture Cameron from the Glee Project**

**Mike-Ian Somerhalder**

**Luke-Chace Crawford**

**Shane- Taylor Kitsch **

**David- Rupert Grint**

**Damian- picture Damian from the Glee Project**

**Ethan- Steven Strait**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! You guys have No idea how big a smile I have on my face right now! 40 reviews? I am beyond excited! **

**Remember I known Nothing! Just the OC's I make up.**

**-Any way I realized I never really explained where Alek was during all this so I wanted to take a step back and do an Alek preview. **

**clarinetto14 this one is for you! **

**I hope you guys like it!**

Alek POV

"Be on the bus in ten or it's leaving with out ya!" Coach yelled as he heads out the locker room door.

"So any plans when we get back?" my friend Craig asked me as he shoves his jersey into his duffle.

I just shrug as I do the same.

"Not really...most likely just eating and crashing." I said. Though I knew I had to stop by Chloe's before I went home. Sure I trusted Jasmine with her safety but I just needed to see her with my own eyes.

Craig and I walked to the bus and sat down.

"So...what's up with you and that King chick? Are you too like together or some thing?" Craig asks as we sit down.

I sigh and shake my head.

"She's friends with Jasmine..." I say looking out the window not really looking at him.

"Right..." I hear him say.

I look over at him.

"What?" I ask.

Craig just shrugs.

"Nothin man...nothin at all." he adds taking out his Ipod.

I do the same but I could tell Craig was smiling at me.

"Great!" I think to myself.

The bus pulls into the parking lot at school.

"See ya Alek!" Craig yells out as he rans to his parents car.

I just wave and walk out of the parking lot.

Looking around to make sure no one was around before throwing my duffle over my shoulder before jumping onto a van's roof, then the build next to it's roof.

And I just ran. God it felt good to ran for real. Sure I run on the court but not like this. This was one of the many things I loved about being Mai, running for miles without breaking a sweat. But because of this ability I have to fake it some times on the court. And let me tell you it can get old.

The nights Jasmine and I train Chloe...those are the nights that I am truely myself.

Bring my head back to the present I realized I had reached Chloe's house.

Jumping on to her roof I listened for any noise, mainly her music, God did she play her music alot, though it was pretty good music. I smiled to myself, it was thanks to her I had added a few new songs to my playlist.

That's when I realized I don't hear any music, in fact I didn't hear any thing. I jumped down to look into her window, nothing.

"Hmmm..." I say to myself.

I grabbed my phone from my back pocket, that's when I realize I have a few text messages from Jasmine and Chloe.

"Hey Alek...Chloe and I are out and about today...text me when you get back for we can set up a time for training." Jasmine's text message said.

"Probably should have checked the phone before I came over here..." I say to myself.

"Hey Alek! Hope your game went ok! Jasmine say we have training tonight...see ya later." Chloe's text message read.

"That you will Chloe King!" I say with a smile.

I send a text to Chloe asking where they were at. Then start to head back to the penthouse.

My phone goes off letting me know I had a text, from Jasmine.

"Hey when you get in you should come to the penthouse...like ASAP!" Jasmine wrote.

"Ok..." I think to myself and I push myself even harder to reach the penthouse.

As I got on the elevator I start to worry about why Jasmine wanted me to the there as soon possible.

As the elevator doors open and I walk to the penthouse door. I can sense that some thing isn't right.

I open the door and I am Not prepared for what I see.

Chloe...MY Chloe was surrounded...by guys...by Eight guys...

"What the hell?" I yell.

Chloe turns round to face me.

"Alek...came join the party!...Meet my suiters!" she says with a laugh.

I can feel myself go pale and I shake head.

"This has to be a nightmare! Brian JUST left! I finally have her to myself! And THEY show up?" I yell...in my head of course. Though I was already picturing how to kill each and every one of them.

"Your What?" I yell.

Chloe smiles at me..."That's what I said!"

**So what do you think? I wanted to try some thing plus give alittle bit of insight about how Alek feels about all of this...I promise to Update Soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I am having ALOT of fun writing this story and I LOVE that you all are reading it! So keep updating to let me know what you think! **

**I own Nothing! but a girl can dream...**

**Chloe POV**

_I smile at him..."That's what I said!"_

Alek looks at me, that at the guys...then turns his attention to Jasmine and Valentina.

"What is going on?" he asks Valentina.

Valentina just shrugs. "They sort of...just showed up." she adds.

Alek then looks at the guys surrounding me.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

"Didn't we just go over this?" Thomas says to me.

Now it was my turn to shrug. "Alek is one of my protecters...so if you want to get to know me...I would suggest you stay on his good side." I add.

Alek walks up beside me and crosses his arms. Waiting...

"Ooook then..." Thomas says looking at the other guys.

"Thomas here"..."Cameron"..."Luke"..."David"..."Shane"..."Damian"..."Mike"..."Ethan"

said each of the guys.

Alek looks at me.

"So why are they here?" he asks me.

I look at him. "They are here...to get to know the uniter...me." I said with a rise of my shoulders.

Alek turns to the group of guys. "You lot are here to get Chloe to be apart of your pride." he says as a state meant.

Shane and Thomas look at each other and then at me.

"Is he always this way?" Shane asks me.

"He is when it comes to Chloe." Jasmine says once again walking over to me. She stands on the other side of me.

What a picture us three must of made. Tall Alek with crossed arms looking like he wanted to tare some ones head off. Me in the middle feeling scared and praying its not showing on my face. And Jasmine on my right now with her hands crossed.

I look back that the guys.

"Sorry guys but it looks like I'm a package deal...you want to get to know me...you get to deal with these guys too." I say pointing at Alek and Jasmine with my thumbs.

Thomas just smiles at me as he looks me up and down. I could hear Alek growl under his breath.

"I think I can work with that." Thomas says stepping closer to me.

I can feel my cheeks turn red.

"How long are you guys able to stay here?" Valentina asks as she takes a seat on the couch.

"It's a four day weekend...so I can stay till late Monday." said Luke as he looks at me.

"Ditto!" says Damian.

"Sunday night for the rest of us." Ethan says with a shrug.

I feel the tension ease out of Alek's body...he even smiles.

"So only 4 days huh?" he asks. "Aunt V...we got any thing to eat?" he adds as he turns to walk to the kitchen.

"My dad's a pilot...so I can go when ever Chloe gets tired of me." Thomas says looking at me.

Alek whips around. "A pilot?" he ask.

Thomas just shrugs and smiles. "Let's just say it comes in handy every once and a while." he says still looking at me. "So if you ever wanta get a way for here or any one in particular..." Thomas with a look towards Alek, which I believe every one noticed, "I'm the guy for ya!" Thomas adds looking right into my eyes.

All of a sudden huge growl could be heard load and clear.

"Sorry! That was me...I am So starving!" Luke says with a smile at me.

I blush again. Hungry for food or...never mind not going there...it was as if Jasmine could read my mind as she puts her hand on my back. "How about we all go out for pizza?" she asks the group.

Every one just nods.

"Where's the nearest pizza place?" Ethan ask.

Jasmine thinks for a second. "Maybe a few blocks..." she says turning to get her coat.

"So...are we driving...or walking?" Thomas asks with a smile.

I smile right back.

I look at Alek and Jasmine then at the group of guys.

"Oh...we are so...walking..." I say starting to back up towards the door. "Well come on then boys...let's see what ya got!" I say turning around and walking out the door.

I hear laugher and I believe it was Damian who said it..."Oh...it is So on!"

I smile to myself...and then I took off...

**So...what do ya think? I had off of work today and I just felt like writing...hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I am having such a blast writing! Thank you again for all the reviews!**

**Remember I own Nothing...**

**Just for a reminder in case any one forgets what the "hot" looking Mai boys look like...LOL**

**Thomas-Kendall Schmidt**

**Cameron- picture Cameron from the Glee Project**

**Mike-Ian Somerhalder**

**Luke-Chace Crawford**

**Shane- Taylor Kitsch **

**David- Rupert Grint**

**Damian- picture Damian from the Glee Project**

**Ethan- Steven Strait**

**Chloe POV**

_I smile to myself...and then I took off..._

I could hear feet running after me and alot of them.

I made it look like I was going for the stairs but instead made a run for the elevator doors. That just happened to open at that exact moment. The poor older gentlemen probably saw eleven teenagers running at him and ran for his life/door, which the he slammed by the way.

"I hope Valentina doesn't get in trouble because of us..." I thought to myself.

I got to the elevator first just as the doors were about to close and stood right in the center with a smile.

"Hello? I thought you were all hungry?" I said with a side smirk and right hand on my hip.

Jasmine just rolled her eyes at me but made sure to stand right next to me on my right once again.

Luke beat Alek so he ended up on my left side. Luke smiled down at me and I smiled back.

"So...care to make this more interesting?" David asks once we were all in the elevator and Shane pushed the one button.

I was suprised we all fit in here.

"What did you have in mind?" Damian asks looking over his shoulder at David.

David just smiles. "First off...where is the pizza place?" he asks.

"You turn left once you are out of the building and go down four blocks then staight down that last block. It's the last building on your right...it's called the Hot Pan." Jasmine says looking at David.

David smirks at her.

"Ok then...so...what if we made a little bet?" David asks.

"Such as?" I asks.

David turns to me and gets a Huge smile on his face.

"Who ever gets to the pizza place first...get to sit at a table...Alone with Chloe!" he says looking me straight in the eye.

I'm the first to look away...because I'm blushing...I really need to stop that! huh...

"Sweet!" yells Luke.

"Works for me!" shouts Thomas.

"Cool!" says Mike.

"I'm game!" says Cameron.

"Rock on!" shouts Ethan.

"Be prepared to eat my dust guys!" says Shane with a laugh.

"Are you ok with that?" Damian asks turning to me.

I couldn't help but appreciate it. Damian asked my opinion instead of just assuming...I was touched.

"Yeah...it works for me...though what if Jasmine or Alek get there first?" I asks.

All the guys just laugh.

"Sure..." says Cameron shaking his head.

I turn to see Alek's reaction, he just gives me his fames smirk and looks straight ahead. I think trying to get his mind set.

I then turn to Jasmine, who just rolls her eyes; "She's been doing that Alot today!" I say to myself.

I lean torwards her and whisper so that not even the guys could hear...

"Kick their asses!" I tell her.

Jasmine just smiles and nods.

The elevator doors open to the lobby and we all got off.

"Once we reach the alley we'll get on the roof and go from there." Jasmine said leading the way.

Once we reached the end of alley we stopped to make sure no one could see us, then Alek turned to me and nods his head torwards the roof. "Ladies first!" he says with a smirk. I smile back then turn to face the very tall wall; trying to finger out how to get up there without help. I knew Alek was still looking at me smiling, just waiting for me to ask for it.

And then I say it. A telephone poll. My grin gets even bigger. I turn to Alek and then slowly started to back up. Alek's smile disappers. I turn my attention back to the telephone poll. I take a running leap, jumping as far up on the poll as possible, kicking off with my left leg, I hit the side of the building with my right leg, kicking that I ended up higher on the poll, once again kicking with the left leg on the pole I land perfectly on the buildings' roof. I look down with a smile seeking out Alek. He had a look of pride on his face which only made me grin bigger.

"Well come on then!...Now I'm hungry!" I shout down at them.

One by one they all were on the roof. Alek being last.

Every one lined up against side of the roof looking at me.

I couldn't help but laugh, "On your marks...get set...GO!" I shout.

And they all took off...like a bat out a hell!

I smile, shaking my head and then started running myself.

I contiued to watching them and really tried not to laugh,

Cause Jasmine was winning!

"That'll teach them!" I said as I pushed myself hard so that I could catch up.

**Alek POV**

"Crap!" I shouted in my head.

"Sure it's only four days but still...I don't any of these guys getting some one on one time with Chloe!" I said in my head.

I pushed my legs even harder.

"Man these guys can really run!...The basketball game and running to Chloe's house before this was So not a good idea." I realized when I say that I was in 4th place.

"Bloody Hell!" I yell as we reach the last roof.

**Chloe POV**

When I reached the last roof and jumped down, I saw that every one was hunched over trying to catch their breath.

"I guess they really pushed themselves." I said to myself as I looked around.

"So?...who won?" I ask.

Cameron stands up straight and sighs, "She did!" he says pointing his thumb torwards Jasmine.

Who is grinning like Alice and Wonderland's Cheshire Cat.

"Nice one!" I say walking over to her and gave her a high five.

Jasmine just continues to grin.

"Thank you!" she says then winks at me.

"Even though I won..." she says with a grin and a wink at me.

"...I do get to spend alot of time with Chloe...so I think it's only fair...that someone else...gets the pizza date with her." she says looking at all the guys.

"What?" Alek shouts starting to walk up to his cousin.

Jasmine just looks at him as if he was a three year old.

"I wanted to win to prove a point and I did...so I think its only fair that...Damian gets to eat with Chloe!" she says turning to Damian.

"Why him?" Alek shouts.

Jasmine sighs and turns back to Alek.

"Because He asked...Chloe if she was Ok with being a Prize!" Jasmine says looking at all the other guys.

Who all lower their eyes to the ground.

Damian steps closer to me.

"What do ya say Chloe? May I have the honor of dining with you?" he asks looking me straight in the eye.

I look back and smile.

"I would like that." I say, then turned to lead the way into the pizza place.

But not before I hear a growl from behind.

**I wonder who growled? lol So? What do you think? I wanted Chloe to work for it to get onto the roof. I wanted to building to be really tall so that they couldn't just Leap and Pow they were right on the roof. **

**Oh and I couldn't come up with a Pizza place name so...Hot Pan it became...lol**

**Hope you guys liked it! Question: What did you think of havng BOTH Povs in the same chapter? Was it confusing? or did it work? should I contiue to do it that way? Let me know! You guys Decide! Please? Love the reviews! Keep them comin! PLEASE? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I love that you are all loving this story! I hope I can make you proud! **

**I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King. If I did...let's just say things would be different! But I am SO looking forward to next Tuesday (July 26th) episode! I excited! lol**

**Chloe POV**

Once we all walked into the Hot Pan, Damian and I got a table for just the two of us while the others had to put two tables together.

"So...that was nice of Jasmine...I wasn't even close to winning." Damian said looking me.

I smile at him.

"That's just the way Jasmine is...plus I think you won some points with the whole asking me about being a prize." I tell him with a smile.

I grab a menu and start to look.

"I'm ok with any thing and every thing on a pizza...what about you?" I ask looking up at him.

Damian just shrugs and smiles.

"Any thing and every thing for me too." he said winking.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"The garbage pizza it is!" I said putting the menu.

"So...tell me about youself Chloe." Damian says sitting back in his seat.

I raise an eye brow.

"What do you want to know?" I ask.

Damian's smile gets even bigger.

"Any thing and every thing!" he says.

I burst out laughing.

"So...the garbage pizza huh? What would you like to drink?" asks the waiteress, who was standing right next to our table. Upps...

Damian and I look at each other and just ending laughing even harder.

Once we calmed down, we both said Pepsi.

The waiteress just nodded and walked away.

"I think she thinks we're crazy!" I said looking after her.

Damian just nods and smiles.

"Most likely!" he adds and shrugs.

I look back at him and roll my eyes.

"So...let's see...I just turned sixteen about...two months ago. My dad left about ten years ago so its just me and mom. We're really close...so keeping this all from her...really sucks." I say shrugging.

Damian just nods his head.

"I couldn't imagine...I always knew who and what I was. Growing up in the human world and then being thrown into all of this...must suck." he says and I could tell he meant it.

I shrug.

"It is...but at the same time I wouldn't change a thing. I love my mom and my friends...I couldn't imagine my life without them in it." I add.

Damian just smiles.

"They make you who you are." he says just as the waitress comes back with our Pepsis.

After we get our sodas and the waiterss walks away, I turn to Damian with a serious straight face.

"Now that we have that out of the way...what's your favorite color?" I ask smiling.

Damian just looks at me and starts to laugh.

**Alek POV**

After we walked into the pizza Chloe and Damian got a table to themselves. And I got stuck at a table with my cousin and seven guys...seven guys that at here in my city trying to get with my girl...will she's not my girl at least not yet...but still...

I made sure to get the window seat once we had our table together and had Jasmine sit next to me. I just didn't trust myself.

"So...I bet you are really regretting coming up with the bet idea huh?" Jasmine says to David who was sitting across from her.

David just shrugged.

"I woulda won...if a certain some one wasn't racing." David says to her raising an eye brow.

"I guess you won't under estimate next time." Jasmine says with a smile.

"No we won't!" says Mike who was sitting next to her.

Jasmine turns to him and her smile gets bigger. If I didn't know better I could have sworn I saw her blush. But Jasmine doesn't blush...so I had to have been imaging it.

I turned my head to look over at Chloe and saw that she was laughing...alot.

"Great!" I say under my breath but I knew that Jasmine heard me when she turned and gave me a look. I just shrug and look out the window.

"Surely she's safe here." Cameron comments looking at me.

I turn from the window to look at him, its a good thing he was sitting infront of me, because I wanted to get my point across.

"Chloe is Never safe...no matter where she is. If Valentina had her way Chloe would never leave the penthouse...but that's not what Chloe wants so...here we are." I say with a straight face.

"Is it true she was pushed off a building?" Shane asked leaning over David to Jasmine.

I growled low and looked out the window again trying to igore him.

But I could still hear Jasmine's answer of course, she and I both hated talking about how Chloe last her first life, sure we found out she was the uniter that way, that she was special, but at a price.

"Yeah...she was pushed off a tower a few months ago..." she says grabbing a menu.

The whole table got quite.

So of course we all heard Damian...and Chloe laugh.

I cringed.

The next few days were going to suck...

"So...what pizza do we want?" asked Luke.

"Which ever one has the most meat!" says Thomas smiling.

"Works for me!" says Shane laying down his menu.

The waitress came by and took our order.

We ended up getting four large pizzas...what? We're growing boys...

Our pizzas came and our table was once again quite so once again All of us heard the laughter.

And there was Alot...

We finished off the pizzas and paid the bill.

I walked over to Chloe...and Damian.

"You two ready?" I ask as politely as I could though I'm sure I said it through my teeth.

Chloe just looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah...I think we are." she says standing.

As does Damian who nods at me.

Chloe steps in front of me and makes for the door with Damian right behind her...with his hand on her lower back...What the hell?

I clench my fist and follow after them...

Yeah...the next few days were Really going to suck...

So? What do you think? Was the Alek POV ok? I wanted to show his reaction to all of this and Chloe's of course...lol. Hope you like it! PLEASE review!


	7. Chapter 7

**I love that you are all loving this story! 103 reviews? Rock on! I hope I make you proud!**

**Chloe POV**

After we ate we decided to actually walk back to the penthouse.

All eleven of us...on the side walk.

Yeah that worked out well.

Jasmine was once again on my right.

"So...how was the pizza?" she asks with a smile.

I just shake my head and smile at her.

"The pizza...the pizza was really good." I say starting to laugh.

Jasmine just smiles at me and winks.

"Good!" she adds as we turn the corner.

"So...what are we doing next?" asks Cameron turning to face me.

I shrug.

"Well seeing as how you all just showed and we had No way idea that you were coming...we don't really have any thing planned to do..." I add.

Cameron just laughs.

"Oh come on...what girl doesn't like suprises?" called out Shane who was up front.

"Us!" yelled me and Jasmine together.

All the guys started to laugh...well almost all of them...Alek didn't.

In fact Alek looked down right pissed.

"They're being serious..." he yells from behind me.

The guys stop laughing and looked at him.

"Buzz kill." says Luke under his breath.

Alek stops and turns around to look at him.

"Chloe was suprised and pushed off a tower, Chloe was suprised when she found out her first kiss ended up killing the guy and Chloe was suprised when one of her best friends was taken to lure her into a trap...yeah...suprises are working out really well for her." Alek says stepping closer to Luke.

"Alek!" I shout.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Stop...please..." I add making him look at me.

Alek looks at me saddly and starts to walk again, now leading the group.

I turn to Jasmine who just shrugs and starts to walk again.

I turn to Luke and mouth "Sorry."

Luke just smiles and shrugs.

"Its cool..." he adds walking beside me now.

"Alek...is just really protective...I've...gotten into some trouble or should I say trouble always seems to find me..." I say with a smile.

Luke continues to smile at me.

"But he's always there..." I add.

Luke just nods his head at that.

"So...even though you don't have any thing planned...what is there to do in this city?" he asks raising his eye brow.

I laugh and am just about to answer him, when my phone goes off.

Amy's ringtone.

I mouth, "Sorry!" to Luke as I answer.

Luke just shrugs.

"Hey Amy...no sorry I didn't get the message...I've been with Jasmine all day...tonight...I can't...some...friends just came into town...who came into town...hummmm...friends...Out of Town friends..." I say trying to stress the out of town idea so that Amy would finger it out.

There was silents on the other line.

"That's my girl..." I say when I hear a oohhh on the other line.

"You want them to come?" I ask when she says it.

"Ok...hold on...Hey Guys!" I yell out to get their attention.

"My friend Amy was wondering...if we wanted to go clubbing tonight?" I ask looking at every one.

"Sweet!" yells Shane.

"Why not?" shouts Ethan.

"Sure!" says Mike with a shrug.

"Cool!" says Damian.

"Rock on!" shouts Cameron.

"I'm game!" says Luke.

"I can show ya my moves!" says Thomas as he does a small dance infront of me.

I laugh and shake my head.

"Bust a move!" says David as he grabs my hand and spun me around.

Now I am really laughing.

"Jazz?...Alek?" I asks.

Alek shrugs, "Sure..." he says.

"Sounds like fun!" says Jasmine nodding her head.

"Looks like we're in!" I say to Amy on the phone.

I hear Aloud squall on the other line.

I move the phone away for a second and then back to my head.

"Ok...we'll see ya at eight!" I say as I hang up.

"Ok so we are meeting Amy and Paul at Wild Fire at eight." I say as I caught up to the others.

Every one just smiles...well once again almost every one...Alek didn't look to happy.

I look at him. "You ok with this?" I ask.

Alek just looks at me and smirks.

"Yeah...it should be fun..." he says shrugging.

I smile at him.

"Yeah...it should." I add.

Just then my phone went off...again...

Mom's ringtone this time.

"Hey Mom...what? You're going out of town? Every thing ok?...yeah no...no problem...stay at Amy's house?...huh...actually could I stay at Jasmine's?" I asks as I turn to look at her.

Jasmine raised any eye brow.

"Yes...he'll be there...Mom! No...Mom I'll be staying with Jasmine...in her room!" I almost yell.

That made every one body stop and turn to look at me.

Jasmine's eye brow shoot up and then she turned to look at Alek.

Who just shrugged and smirked...

"Mom...Jasmine and I have a school assignment due soon...ok...yeah...I love you too!...bye!" I said as I hung up.

"Where else would you stay...besides my room?" asks Jasmine turning to look at me.

I just roll my eyes and shrug.

"Ask him!" I said pointing to Alek.

Alek just smiled bigger.

"Alek?" Jasmine asks.

"What?...is your Mom still caming me Bed Boy?" Alek asks me.

I just nodded my head.

Alek starts to laugh.

"Nice!" he adds as he contiunes to walk away.

"Bed Boy?" Jasmine asks me.

"Don't ask..." I said sighing as I too started to walk.

Once we got back to the penthouse we found Valentina on couch.

"Hi!" we all call out.

"Hey!...Guys...your bags arrived while you were gone..." she says as she stands up.

"Bags?" I asks walking around the couch to sit down.

"So...you're All...staying here?" I add as I turn to look at the guys.

Valentina explains before any one else could.

"It's tradition...when a different pride member comes to town, the pride of the that city plays host or hostess...putting them up in a hotal and such...but seeing as how we had no warning...yes you guys will be staying here..." Valentina says walking into the kitchen.

Alek growned...

"Mom...ummm...Chloe's mom has to go out of town...we were wondering if she could stay here." Jasmine ask as she sat down next to me on the couch.

Valentina just smiles.

"Well...looks like I will be having eleven teenagers in my house...Wonderful..." she adds as she opens the fridge.

"Well...this'll be fun!" says Thomas as he sits down next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

I just roll my eyes at him.

"Just shoot me now..." I hear behind me...and I'm pretty sure it came from Alek.

"Weird...Why would he care if the guys stayed?" I ask myself, in my head of course...

**So? what do ya think? Eleven teenagers in one penthouse? LOL What could possibly happen? Let me know what you think! PLEASE PLEASE Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am having so much fun writing! You guys make my day when you review! So keep it up! Please? Lots of Love!**

**I own Nothing...if I did...Wow...things would BE different!**

**Alek POV**

_"Just shot me now!" I say under my breath._

"Bloody Hell! They're staying here?" I shouted...in my head.

"Chloe is spending the weekend here...and...so are they...that's just Great!" I said to myself.

I hear Chloe sigh and turn to look at her but she's looking at Jasmine.

"I guess maybe we should go over to my house...I don't really have any thing to wear to the club or for the whole weekend." she says.

Jasmine just shrugs.

"Ok!" Jasmine says standing up.

"Why don't you guys just hang out here...Jasmine and I will run to my house and be back in like a half hour?" Chloe says looking at the guys and then at me.

I shrug.

"I'll go with ya..." I said looking at her.

Chloe smiles.

"Thanks Alek...but I could use Jasmine's opinion on what to wear tonight." she adds standing up to follow Jasmine.

The girls walk to the door and Chloe turns back to us.

"Be Nice guys!...we'll be back in a bit..." she says and turns to go out the door.

After the door shuts I turn around and realize that...

They left me...the girls left me...with eight guys...who were interested in the same girl that I was...Great...

"So...what do we do now?" asked Luke as he sits down on the couch.

Every one turns to look at me.

"What?" I asked as I walk to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Do you think you could tell us a bit about Chloe?" asked Cameron looking over at me.

I sigh.

"Chloe did tell me to be nice...huh...the things I do for that woman..." I said in my head.

"Chloe lives with her mom, she works at a vintage clothing shop, she loves to drink coffee especially the coffee from the shop connected to her work, she has two best friends named Amy and Paul, who you will meet tonight, fair warning Paul can be annoying, and her favorite color is purple...any thing else?" I ask as I sit down in a chair.

The guys just look at me.

"Good..." I said as I turned a game on.

I have no idea why I just did that but...whatever...they're only here for four days...I just have to do this for four days...

**Chloe POV**

Jasmine and I decided to take her car, a black 2011 Toyota RAV4, to my house.

"I never knew you had a car..." I said as we got out.

Jasmine just smiles and shrugged.

"I don't really drive much but...it comes in handy when you wanta carry stuff...plus..it is a nice ride right?" she asks.

I just smile.

"Yeah it is!" I said opening up the front door.

"So how do you think Alek is doing?" Jasmine asked as we walked up the stairs to my room.

"They probably turned on a game and are yelling at the bad calls." I said opening up my closet.

Jasmine shrugs.

"I don't know...Alek wasn't very pleased that they were here in the first place...and now we left he alone with them..." she adds as she starts to look at my clothes.

"Why would Alek care? I mean there's more Mai around me...you would thinked he'd be happy that he doesn't have to watch me 24/7." I said going over to my drawers to get my pjs and such.

"Chloe..." Jasmine says turning to look at me.

I too turn to look at her.

"Alek would watch you 24/7 no matter what...did you know that he texted me five times before his game started...and they all asked the same thing...is Chloe ok? that's it...that's all he asked." Jasmine says looking at me.

I just stared at her not knowing how to respond.

Jasmine turned back to the closet.

"Here...I think you should wear this one tonight!" she says holding up my new purple halter top. (image on -Buffalo Purple Halter Top- S #A02053)

"My favorite color!" I said as I grabbed my favorite jeans.

"High heals? Or boots?" I asked her.

"I would go with...high heals for tonight...the black ones." she says.

I nod and add them to the bag.

"You ready?" she asks.

"I just gotta grab my make-up then we can rock an roll." I said going into my bathroom.

"Ready!" I said as I grabbed my bag.

I locked up the house and we got in the car.

"Let's hope Mom hasn't killed any one yet." Jasmine says as she puts away from the curb.

I look at her and laugh.

"Let's go find out..." I said.

When Jasmine and I got back to the penthouse we found Alek, Ethan, Cameron, Shane, and David in the living room watching a basketball game. Damian, Luke and Thomas were in the kitchen getting some thing to eat.

"Where's Mike?" Jasmine asked looking around.

I looked at her and raised an eye brow.

Before I could ask her about that, Valentina walked into the living room with Mike right behind her.

"There you two are...I hear you lot are going clubbing tonight?" Valentina asked.

"Yeah...Wild Fire...the new 17 and under club that opened up...is that ok?" I asked.

Valentina just smiles.

"If it gets eleven teenagers out of my house for a few hours...yeah! You can go!" she adds as she goes to the kitchen.

"Your mom has a really improve library." Mike says walking up to Jasmine.

Jasmine smiles at him, "Yeah...she likes to collect as many books about our history as possible." she adds.

I look from Mike to Jasmine and just grin.

"Well...looks like I might only have seven guys to worry about..." I said to myself.

"Who's winning?" I asked as I sat down on the couch next to Alek.

Alek turns to me and smiles.

"Who else? The 76ers of course!" he says with a smirk.

Just then my phone goes off.

Amy's ringtone.

I stand up and walk down the hall to anwer it.

"Hey Amy...yeah we're all set for tonight...my out of town friends, yeah they seem excited too...Jasmine said I should wear my new purple top...with the black heels...no Mom had to go out of town so I'm just staying here at the penthouse...well...they're from all over...Ireland...all of them are guys...eight..." I said then pulled the phone from my head as I heard Amy start to scream.

I turn to look down the hallway and see Jasmine talking to Mike still. I smile...

I move the phone back to my ear to finish talking to Amy.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...it all happened today...they are here to get to know me...to date me..." I said and then again had to move the phone away from my ear.

"Amy!...Amy! I love you...but stop screaming...please!" I shout and then move the phone back to my ear.

"Thank you...ok so we will meet you and Paul outside the club at eight...ok...see ya later." I said hang up.

I walked back into the living room.

"That girl can scream." said Cameron smiling at me.

I smirk.

"Yeah...I told her about you guys and...yeah...she's excited..." I said taking my seat back next to Alek.

"And she's human?" asked Shane as he sat on the arm rest next to me.

"Yeah...her and Paul both do." I said looking up at her.

"Wow...your pride is pretty laid back..." Shane says looking over at Alek.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Shane turns his attention back to me.

"Most Prides don't like humans knowing what we are..." he says.

I turn to Alek.

"Is that true?...did I break a rule or some thing?" I asked.

Alek just shrugs and looks at Shane.

"Valentina knows that they know...and she doesn't care...she knows that Chloe needs some normalcy...plus Paul was the one that was used as bait to lure Chloe into a trap so..." Alek added.

Shane just nods, "Cool." he adds.

"Chloe...did you wanta take a shower or some thing before we get ready?" Jasmine asks walking over to the couch.

I nodded and stood.

"Time to get ready!" I said smiling at the guys then followed Jasmine to her room.

As I stepped out of the shower (Jasmine has her own bathroom connected to her room-Thank goodness!) I looked around...you could tell it was a girls bathroom, it didn't have much but it was so Jasmine, the rugs were a bright green, the shower curtain had lilies on it, and it smelled like lilies too. I smiled to myself.

When I came out of bathroom Jasmine was looking at in her closet.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" I asked toweling off my hair.

Jasmine turns to me and sighs.

"I have No idea..." she says turning back to face the closet.

I laugh.

"Ok...one...Breath...and two..." I start to say trailing off to take a look.

"How about this one?" I asked pulling out a black one shoulder with triple straps on one shoulder, and mesh strips transecting the bodice.

"Ya think?" she asked taking it from me to take a closer look.

I smile.

"Yeah...I think...Mike would love you in it..." I added.

Jasmine stopped looking at the top and turned to me.

"Mike...I'm not...he's not..." she trys to say.

I just shake my head at her.

"Jasmine...do you like Mike?" I asked her.

Jasmine drops her eyes to the ground.

"Jasmine...Mike seems like a really nice guy...but...I don't think he's for me..." I said trying to get my point across.

"But he came here...to meet you..." Jasmine says looking at me.

I laugh.

"And he did meet me...that doesn't mean...he has to Stay...for me..." I said with a shrug.

"Just think about it..." I add as I turn to the mirror.

"So?...what are we doing with our hair?" I asked looking at her through the mirror.

Jasmine just laughs.

"I have no idea..." she says shaking her head smiling.

I couldn't help but let my smile grow bigger.

"One boy down..." I said to myself.

**A hour later...**

"You ready?" I ask taking one last look in the mirror.

"Yeah...you?" Jasmine asks as she too take one last look.

I smile.

"I think we look good!" I said to her in the mirror.

"I think we do too!" she adds with a smirk.

Jasmine ended up putting her hair in a crazy bun with some strands left out which were curled.

I just did a side pony tail putting it off to the right.

"Let's go see what the boys have been up too." I said turning to the door.

**...**

"Wow!" I heard as I walked out.

I smile.

"Should I take that as a complement Thomas?" I ask smiling.

Thomas just nods his head.

With his comment, Thomas got the rest of the guys' attention.

Every one turned around to look.

"Nice!" said Shane.

"Looking good!" said Luke.

"Purple is differently your color." said Ethan.

"Either of you are to leave our sights!" said Mike...but he wasn't saying it to me...he was looking at Jasmine, who was behind me, when he said it.

Yeah...don't have to worry about that one...I thought smiling to myself

"You look...wonderful!" said Damian as he walks up to me and takes my hand to kiss.

I bite my lip and smile.

"Thank you..." I said looking him in the eye.

"You look great." says David bumming Damian out of the way.

"I'm with Mike...you both look great...no wondering off on us k?" says Cameron from behind Luke.

I laugh.

"We'll see..." I said with a smirk.

"You guys don't look so bad yourself!" I said looking around.

Thomas was wearing jeans with a gray button down shirt.

Shane was in jeans and a tight red shirt that showed off all of his muscles.

Ethan was in black jeans and a white button down.

Luke was all in blue, blue button down and jeans.

Damian wore blue jeans with a black polo shirt.

Cameron was wearing his glasses with a blue and white checkered shirt and jeans.

Mike wore a black polo with blue jeans. I think I heard Jasmine sigh behind me...I think...

And David...David had on a white button down with a gray vest on top with jeans.

I had to admit...the guys looked hot!

Then I looked over Cameron and saw Alek over by the door.

His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped.

I smile at him. He looked good...and I don't think he even tried...

A black long sleeve with a few buttons, the first two were un done and dark blue jeans _(The Heartbroken promo...lol)_...yeah...all my guys looked hot...

Wait...All My guys...Alek wasn't my guy...I said to myself...

Alek must have realized he's been caught, because he shakes his head and smiles at me.

"Liking good King...as always." he says walking up to me.

I look at him straight in the eye the whole time he walked.

He came up to me and moves to my left, takes my arm and puts it through his so that our arms were linked. I looked at our arms and then him and gave him a look.

Alek just smirks.

"Shall we?" he asked as starts to walk to the door making the others catch up with us.

**...**

We decided to walk to the club sense it was only a few blocks.

I stayed linked to Alek on my left with Damian on my right, our arms also linked.

Jasmine and Mike followed close behind us with David, Cameron, Luke, and Ethan behind them.

Shane and Thomas were infront.

"So...what kind of music does this club play?" Thomas asked turning to walk backwards.

I shrug..."No idea...never been..." I said looking at him.

"So...you're experiencing it for the first time with us?" asked Shane as he too turned to walk backwards winking at me.

I smile back.

"Yes...we well all experience it for the first time together..." I add as we near the club.

"There they are!" I shouted when I saw Amy and Paul come into view.

"Oh...My...Gucci!" Amy shouts as she takes in the guys before her.

I smile, unlinked arms with Alek and Damian so I could walk up to her.

"You look really cute!" I said as I hugged her and Paul.

Amy was wearing a cute red spaghetti stripped top with lace and black pants.

Paul went with a gray polo and blue jeans.

I then turned my attention back to the others.

"Guys...this is Amy and Paul...Amy, Paul...this is Shane, Thomas, Damian, Mike, Luke, David, Cameron, and Ethan..." I said pointing to each one as I said his name.

Each guy waved in turn when I said his name.

"...My suiters..." I added at the end.

Amy's eyes just went wide...and then she fainted...oh boy...

**So? What do ya think? I know I know...they haven't even danced yet but...they will Soon! I promise! I hope you guys review! **

**I have NO idea what Chloe's favorite color is...I just it Purple...I thought with her blonde hair...purple would be good...**

**And once again I had No idea what to name a club so...it just become Wild Fire...does it sound like a cool club? **

**So ?'s for ya...**

**Who should Chloe dance with first? And what song? Any ideas would Help! thanks!**

**And what do you think of Jasmine and Mike? let me know! lol **

**Lots of Love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update...but I hope it will be worth the wait.**

**Thanks Every one for reviewing and for giving suggestions! They really helped!**

**I am having so much fun with this...I hope you guys continue to like it...**

**I own nothing...if I did...well...there would be changes that's for sure! lol**

**Chloe POV**

_"...My suiters..." I added at the end. _

_Amy's eyes just went wide...and then she fainted...oh boy..._

Paul caught her...thank goodness!

"Amy!...Amy! Can you hear me?" I yelled rubbing her arms trying to wake her.

She came around and blinked her eyes at me.

"Chloe...I...you..." she tried to say as she looked behind...and show all the guys...again.

"Ok...so I didn't image them." she said looking around at the group.

I smile and shake my head.

"No...no you did not..." I said staying close to her in case she went under again.

"I'm ok...I'm ok..." she said.

"Sorry about that..." she added looking around.

"I have that effect on people!" said David with a smile and shrug.

We all laugh.

"Well?...We gotta dance or what?" asked Jasmine leading the way to the door.

We all turn to follow.

Amy whispers in my ear. "They're all Mai?" she asks.

I just nod.

Amy smiles.

We got into line and I could tell Amy was checking all the guys out.

"So they just showed up? No warning?" Amy whispered to me.

"It's a good thing I have Paul or I would be really upset right now...They are all Hot!" she said as we were let into the club.

I just smile at her.

She leans over and whispers/yells over the music, "Is it a Mai thing...an unwritten rule that you all have to be hot?"

I burst out laugh and continue to follow the others.

We ended up at the back of the club and found a curved booth that could hold all of us.

The guys all slide in.-Left to right; Mike, Thomas, Damian, Cameron, Ethan, Luke, Shane, David, and then Alek.

I was just about to slide in next to Alek when Amy grabbed my arm and pulled.

"I love this song!" she shouts over the music; _Single Ladies by Beyonce._

I laughed and dove for Jasmine's arm, even though she was in the booth next Mike.

She gave me a look.

"If I'm goin...so are you!" I shout as Amy pulls us both to the dance floor.

The three of us formed a triangle and just started to move...

[Chorus]  
>Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it<br>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
>Don't be mad once you see that he want it<br>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh x2

(Chorus)

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<p>

I raised my left hand, palm facing me when ever "Should put a ring on it" came on. I had the girls laughing...alot!

As we danced I looked over a the guys, to make sure that they hadn't killed Paul yet, at least that's what I kept telling myself.

Most of the guys' eyes were on me and I had to smile.

But of course Paul was staring at Amy and...Mike was just watching Jasmine.

My smile got even bigger.

I looked at Alek to see what he thought, but his eyes weren't an me, his eyes were all over the club.

"Always protecting..." I thought.

I turned my attention back to the girls just as the song was about to end.

And then _All In My Head by Jason Derulo _came on.

If I didn't know that the guys could move before...I sure knew now.

One second they are all sitting at the booth the next...I had Ethan beside me to my left and Thomas was on my right.

The rest of the guys settled for just being the circle, Paul even joined us, going right to Amy of course.

Mike made sure he was next to Jasmine.

I looked around and saw that Alek hadn't joined us, he was still at the table, but now watching us.

I waved him over but he just smirked and shook his head no.

I shrugged and went back to dancing.

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
>I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.<br>You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
>I can see it going down, going down.<em>

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>You'll be screaming out.  
>In my head, it's going down.<br>In my head, it's going down.  
>In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.<em>

As soon as _you fulfill my fanstasy _came on, Thomas grabbed my hand and spun me infront of him.

I smiled up at him and we danced.

Man can that boy move!

He and I maked eye contact, and started dancing facing each other. Igoring every ones else, it was if we were in a world of our own.

He mirrors my dance moves, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. He put his arm on my side, to my back, lightly, but is dancing, still following my pace.

He put his other arm on my other side to my back, but he doesn't pull me in.

We just stayed like that, moving to the beat, and just looking into each others eyes.

When the song ended, we broke a part, returning to the rest of the group.

I smiled over at Thomas and he smirks back.

_Eenie Meenie lyrics by Justin Bieber _came on next and I couldn't help but laugh.

"This'll be fun..." I said to myself.

You cant make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
>Please dont waste my time, time, time, time, time<br>Im not tryin to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
>I wish our hearts could come together as one<p>

Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
>Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova<br>Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
>Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova<p>

Let me show you what your missin  
>Paradise<br>With me you're winning girl...

When eenie meenie miney mo came on I made sure to point to each guy as if I was picking...the guys were getting a kick out of it.

Jasmine just laughed at me.

Amy looked shocked.

All of us just danced in the circle for the inter song.

Paul looked alittle lost but it was cute.

All the guys looked like they were trying to show off but having fun at the same time.

For me...it was just nice to move! I loved to dance and with friends...who could bet that?

The song started to even and the lights starts to change, a softer lighting took it's place.

Cameron came across from the side of the circle.

"May I have this dance?" he asked holding his arms out as "Here's to the Night" by Eve 6 came on.

I smiled and nodded taking his hand.

He rapped his arms around me and we danced.

So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind  
>In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again<br>Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight  
>Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well<p>

Here's to the nights we felt alive  
>Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry<br>Here's to goodbye  
>Tomorrow's gonna come too soon<p>

Put your name on the line along with place and time  
>Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical<br>Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well...

I watched as the rest of the guys wandered back to the booth.

Leaving just me and Cameron.

Amy and Paul.

And...Jasmine and Mike.

I smiled over at Jasmine and winked.

She just shook her head at me, smiled, and turned back to Mike.

I turned to look back up at Cameron who was smiling down at me.

I leaned in and put my head on his shoulder as we danced smiling.

I looked over to booth to check on the guys.

Most them were just talking and looking around.

But Alek was watching me...and he looked pissed...

**So why would Alek be pissed? LOL**

**Well? What do ya think? Was it worth the wait? I am So sorry it took so long...I was trying to find songs and...huh...sorry! I hope you guys like it! Let me know! Review PLEASE!**

**Lots of Love?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update. Please don't be mad! I hope it was worth the wait! It's a short chapter I know I'm sorry but I have to go to work but I really wanted to post! **

**I own nothing. **

_Most them were just talking and looking around._

_But Alek was watching me...and he looked pissed..._

After the slow song ended Cameron and I walked back up to the others. I went and sat down next to Alek with Cameron right beside me. Alek still looked pissed and refused to look at me. Amy and Paul came up next.

"I haven't heard that song in a long time!" said Amy leaning against the booth smiling. I smiled up at her. "I know right. I really like it." I said. Cameron turned to look at me and smiled. "Me too." he said. "I beat you do!" Alek said under his breath.

Shane stood up. "Any one thirsty? I'm buying!" he said looking around the table. "About a pitcher of Pespi?" I said. Shane smiled. "Whatever the lady wants." he said turning to the bar area.

Just then _Give Me Everything_ by Pitbull came on. Amy screamed. "I love this song!" she shouted leaning over Cameron to grab my arm. I burst out laughing. "I guess we're going!" said Carmeron. I leaned back and grabbed Alek's hand. "You are coming this time!" I shouted as I held onto his hand with Amy leading us. Alek's frown finally left and he smirked. "You think so huh?" he said over the music. I looked back at him as we hit the stair and smiled. "I know so!" I shouted.

We joined back up with Jasmine and Mike who had stayed on the dance floor. The rest of the guys had followed us and we all formed a circle again. (Jasmine, Me, Alek, Cameron, David, Damian, Ethan, Luke, Thomas, Amy, Paul, and Mike next to Jasmine) I looked around for Shane and saw him at the table. I waved him over. He came down and ended squeezing in between me and Alek. I couldn't be sure but I think Alek snarled at him.

*_Just want y'all know that  
>And tonight, let's enjoy life<br>Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo  
>That's right<em>

_Tonight I want all of you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
>Let's do it tonight<em>

_Don't care what they say  
>All the games they play<br>Nothing is enough  
>'Til they handle love<em>

_Let's do it tonight_

_I want you tonight,  
>I want you to stay<br>I want you tonight_

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey  
>Give me everything tonight<br>Give me everything tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>Give me everything tonight*_

When the _give me everything tonight_line came on I turned my hands to face me and curled my fingers, giving the come thither look at Amy. She just laughed and did the same.

As I looked around the circle I fully realized the all of the guys knew how to dance and I mean all. Alek could really bust a move. (laugh) When I looked up to his face I saw that he was looking at me and smirking. The next thing I know I am being pulled in the opposite direction, by David. He span me around so that I was facing every one and I had my back to him. He rapped his arms around me and we danced.

I couldn't help but smile. Amy was laughing at me as she stepped infront of Paul to copy me and David. Next thing I know Jasmine is infront of me and we formed a three some (no pun intended) I put my hands on Jasmine's hips and we danced. (smile) I heard cat calls caming from the circle but I didn't care. I was having a blast.

_Tonight I want all of you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
>Let's do it tonight<em>

_-Don't care what they say_

(I felt my left arm being pulled at that part, by Alek, he held on to my hand and span me, around and around. I was laughing so hard it hurt. He pulled me to him as close to him as possible, looking me right in the eye, and started to sing the words to me)

_-Or what games they play  
>Nothing is enough<br>'Til they handle love_

_Let's do it tonight_

_I want you tonight, I want you to stay  
>I want you tonight<em>

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey  
>Give me everything tonight<br>Give me everything tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>Give me everything tonight_

_Reach for the stars  
>And if you don't grab 'em,<br>At least you'll fall on top of the world*_

We stayed like that for the inter song. Not looking any where but in each others eyes.

When the song end Alek and I were still facing each other. Alek continued to look me in the eye. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You're a really good dancer!" he said. I smiled. "You're not so bad yourself." I said back.

The song _**Down**_ by Jay Sean came on next. Shane grabbed me at this point and pulled me to him. My back to his front, he put his arms on my hips and he started to move.

_Baby are you down down down down down,  
>Downnnnnnn, downnnnnnn, <em>**(Shane bent his legs and started to go down to the floor pulling me with him- I was laughing the whole time)**_  
>Even if the sky is falling down,<br>Downnnnn, downnnnn  
>Ooohhh (ohhh) <em>

_You oughta know,  
>Tonight is the night to let it go,<br>Put on a show,  
>I wanna see how you lose control,<em>

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
>So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.<em>

_So baby don't worry, you are my only, _**(Shane spun me around to face him looking me right in the eye hands still on my hips)**_  
>You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,<br>You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
>Baby are you down down down down down, <em>**(Shane bent his knees again and started to go down to the floor again, pulling me down as well again)**_  
>Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,<br>Baby are you down down down down down,  
>Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,<br>Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Just let it be,  
>Come on and bring your body next to me,<br>I'll take you away, hey,  
>Turn this place into our private getaway,<em>

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
>So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,<em>

_(So why don't we run away)_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
>You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down, <em>**(Shane started mouthing the words at this point making me laugh and lean into him, resting my head on his shoulder)  
><strong>_You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
>Baby are you down down down down down,<br>Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,  
>Baby are you down down down down down,<br>Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,  
>Even if the sky is falling down,*<em>

When the song ended I smiled at Shane and moved so that he had no chose but to let go of my hips. I think all of us were tired at this point, so without voicing it we all decided to go back up to the booth to rest.

Jasmine grabbed the pitcher of Pepsi and started filling cups for every one. I slide into the booth with Amy right beside me. (Left to right-Jasmine, Mike, David, Luke, Damian, Cameron, Shane, Ethan, Alek, Thomas, me, Amy, and Paul) I had just taken a drink when I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a while.

"Hi Alek..." the voice said.

I turned to look at Alek who was smirking.

"Hi Mimi!" he said.

**So? What do you think? Good songs? Bad songs? Let me know! Review and let me know!**

**Let's of Love!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to write...I haven't had much time.**_

_**Did every see the episode on Tuesday? WOW! Loved it! **_

_**I own nothing! Not Nine lives of Chloe King or any of the songs that the club plays.**_

_**If I did...things would be different!**_

_**The Quaag- I hope I make you proud!  
><strong>_

**Chloe POV**

_"Hi Alek..." the voice said. _

_I turned to look at Alek who was smirking. _

_"Hi Mimi!" he said._

"You want to dance?" Mimi asked. Alek's smirk turns into a smile. "Sure! Why not!" Alek said. Thomas nudged

me and Amy making us move so that Alek could get out. Mimi grabbed Alek's hand and lead him to the dance

floor.

I couldn't help but stare after them. "What is she doing here?" I asked Jasmine.

Jasmine just shrugged. "I don't know. I thought she went back home." she added.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
>When you go down, when you go down down <em>**("Rocking song!" shouted David as he grabbed my hand. I laughed grabbing Amy's hand as David lead me to the dance floor.)**  
><em><br>You spin my head right round, right round  
>When you go down, when you go down down<em>

_Hey  
>Walk out my house with my swagger<br>Hop in that with dough, I got places to go!  
>People to see, time is precious<br>I looked at my cotty, are ya outta control _**(We ended up right next to Mimi and Alek who were dancing very close-I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I put my hands on his shoulders, his on my hips, looking in each others eyes, we danced.)**  
><em><br>Just like my mind where I'm going  
>No women, no shawties, no nothin but clothes<br>No stoppin now, my Pirellis on role  
>I like my jewelry, that's always on whoa<em>

_I know the storm is comin  
>my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower<br>Call up my homies it's all  
>Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours<em>

_We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin  
>it's platinum patron that be ours<br>Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
>Girl you drink with all that goodie power <em>

**(I looked over at the rest of the group, Amy and Paul dancing close, Jasmine was in the rest of the circle with the other guys but her eyes kept wondering back to Mike, I smiled. I looked over at Alek and Mimi, who were dancing like Luke and I.)**__

_You spin my head right round, right round  
>When you go down, when you go down down<em>

_You spin my head right round, right round  
>When you go down, when you go down down<em>

_From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
>She got me throwin my money a[round]<br>Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
>It's goin down down.<br>From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
>She got me throwin my money [around]<br>Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
>It's goin down down <em>_**(Luke bent his legs as did I. We slowly went down to the ground and back up- I laughed)**___

_Hey  
>Shawty must know i'm the man<br>My money love her like a numba one fan  
>Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans<br>My Benjamin Frank-a-lins  
>A couple of grands, I got rubber bands<br>My paper planes makin a dance  
>Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan<br>We building castles that's made out of sand  
>She's amazing, the fire blazing<br>Hotter than Cajun  
>Girl won't you move a lil closer?<br>Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
>That body belong on a poster<br>I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
>Like da** it, I know you<br>You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster  
>Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper<em>

_You spin my head right round, right round  
>When you go down, when you go down down <em>**(Down we went again)**_  
><em>_  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down  
><em>

_From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
>She got me throwin my money [around<br>Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
>It's goin down down<br>From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
>She got me throwin my money a[round]<br>Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
>It's goin down down <em>**(Down we went again)****  
><strong>_  
>I'm spendin my money<br>I'm out of control  
>Somebody help me<br>She's takin my bank roll.  
>But I'm king of the club<br>And I'm wearin the crown  
>Poppin these bottles<br>Touching these models  
>Watchin they a**es go down down<br>down down, down down [this line x4]_

_You spin my head right round, right round _**(I let go of Luke, putting my hands on my head shaking my head back and forth-Luke laughed at me)**_  
>When you go down, when you go down down<em>

_You spin my head right round, right round  
>When you go down, when you go down down<em>

_You spin my head right round, right round  
>When you go down, when you go down down (x2)<em>

After the song we wondered back up to the booth. I grabbed my Pepsi as I sat back down.

Turning my attention back to the dance floor I saw Alek and Mimi still dancing.

"Hey! You ok?" Amy asked.

"Of course!" I said with a smile, though I think Amy could tell it was a forced smile.

She just gave me a pointed look and turned her attention back to Paul.

I felt a nudge on my left.

"You want to dance?" asked Thomas as _Katy Perry 'ET'_ came on.

_You're so hypnotising _**(****I smiled at him and grabbed his hand.) **_  
>could u be the devil, could you be an angel <em>**(****I lead him out on to the dance floor.)**_  
>your touch magnetizing<br>feels like going floating, leave my body glowing _**(Thomas spun me around to face him and we started to dance.)**_**  
><strong>__  
>They say be afraid<br>you're not like the others, futuristic lovers (_**Thomas smiled down at me as he put his hands on my waist)  
><strong>_different DNA, they dont understand u_

_You're from a whole other/another world _**(We both smiled at that part)**_  
>a different dimention<br>you open my eyes  
>and im ready to go, lead me into the light<em>

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me _**(Thomas pulled me closer to him)**_  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me _**(Thomas leaned in closer, I pulled back instintly)**_  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction (<em>**Thomas was pulled away from me, by Alek)  
><strong>_boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away (_**Thomas and Alek stared each other down)  
><strong>_its supernatural, extraterrestrial _**(I stepped in between them)**__

_You're so super sonic _**("Alek!" I shouted)**_  
>wanna feel your powers, stumb me with your lasers <em>**(Alek turned from Thomas to look at me with a frown then turned and walked off the dance floor)  
><strong>_your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic (_**I looked at Thomas and mouthed "Sorry" Thomas just smiled and shrugged)  
><strong>_  
>You're from a whole otheranother world _**(Thomas held his hand out for me and I took it and we started to dance again, his hands on my waist and my arms around his neck)**_  
>a different dimension<br>you open my eyes  
>and im ready to go, lead me into the light<em>

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me _**(Thomas smiled at me, I just shook my head and smiled)**_  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<em>

_There is this transcendental, on another level  
>boy, you're my lucky star <em>**(Thomas pulled me closer to him again)  
><strong>_i wanna walk on your wave length  
>and be there when you vibrate<br>for you i risk it all  
>all<em>

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me _**(I felt eyes on us and turned to see Alek over by the bar staring at us)  
><strong>_infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
>take me, t-t-take me<br>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away<br>its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial <em>

I smiled at Thomas, dropping my arms, and lead him back to the booth.

Amy was smiling at us when we sat back down.

She leaned in and whispered/shouted over the music, "Alek hasn't taken his eyes off you sense Thomas almost Kissed you!"

I just shook my head at her.

"Alek was just looking out for me, he knew I wasn't ready for a kiss yet." I said.

Amy just smiled. "Sure...that's why he did it." she said.

Just then a song came on that I'd never heard before.

I turned to Paul, who I knew listened to every tip of music out there.

"Paul? Hey do you know this song?" I shouted over the music.

Paul smiled. "I think it's '_Love is War'..._the Kaito version. I think." he said nodding his head to the beat.

"It's different." I said also nodding my head also to the beat.

Paul smiled bigger and grabbed my hand leading me to the dance floor.

I laughed at him and we started to move to the beat.

_In the blue sky, lights reflects on particles  
>The sunsets, from the weakening light comes the mechanical sounds<em>

_Ah, the world is falling apart, but even so, I still love you  
>I understand that completely. What should I do <em>**(I felt eyes on me at this point looking around I saw Alek with Mimi still over at the bar)**_  
>To make you understand this secret code<br>I am such a fool I will _**(Alek left the bar and started walking towards Paul and I- I sucked in a breath, Alek rapped his left arm around me and pulled me to him, my arms went to his neck as both of his arms went to my waist)**__

_Protect you, this is a war  
>There is no way I will watch you get hurt <em>**(Staring me in the eye we swede to the beat)**_  
>A suffocating love, that is a sin<br>I will let you know my affection for you_

_I tried to yell out, but this voice is weak _**(Alek mouthed the words to me as we danced)**_  
>No matter how much I raise my voice, It probably still won't reach you<em>

_Ah, before I realize it, the dawn is already coming. Time, please stop  
>I cannot make you understand my feeling, what can I do<br>How should I proceed_

_I can see you who I cannot reach_

_Therefore _**(As I looked Alek in the eyes and listened to the worlds I knew they were true. Alek would always protect me. Be there for me. And I have never left safer)**_  
>I will protect you, this is a war<br>Whatever it takes, there is no time to choose means  
>In order to let you understand the extend of my love<br>I will protect you with all my might_

_Prepare for the final blow  
>The battle is not yet over<br>Love is war  
>Until this song reaches you <em>

When the song ended Alek let me go and smirked. I smiled and bite my lower lip. Looking pass Alek I saw Paul.

"Oh my goodness!" I shouted and blushed.

"Paul! I am so sorry!" I added as I walked over to him.

Paul just smiled and shrugged. "Good song huh?" he asked.

I looked him and then at Alek.

"Yeah. I think it's one of my new favorites." I said smiling.

**So? Good song choses? Bad? Alek to the rescue! lol Let me know what you think! Please review!**


	12. Author's Note

Just a note! Sorry...

The club scene will be ending soon...so what to do for the rest of the night and the rest of the weekend?

I have Some ideas but I would LOVE some feed back...

I got a LOT of Reviews mentioning True or Dares. And I would really like to do some...

ANY good Truths for 8 guys, Chloe, Jasmine, and Alek?

And of Course Dares! lol

? Should Mimi gone them?

ANY ideas would help!

Please and thank you!


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm getting mixed results about Mimi joining the others at the penthouse. Hmmm...I hope I came up with some thing ALL of you will like. At least I hope...**

**I Own NOTHING...if I did...I would make that Chloe never said the "L word" about Brian...but that's just me...**

**Chloe POV**

Paul, Alek, and I wandered back to the booth.

"So what happened Mimi?" I asked as I sat down, Alek smirked.

"I sort of just left her at the bar." he said as he too sat down.

"Guys I just got a text from Mom, she has to go out town for the rest of the weekend." Jasmine said leaning over the table to us.

"How about we take this party back to the apartment then?" asked Shane as he leaned against the table.

I looked around the table and shrugged.

"Works for me." I said.

"Sweet!" said Ethan.

"You coming Amy? Paul?" asked Jasmine.

Amy looked around the table and then at me.

"You mind?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Heck on. Jasmine are out numbered! We need another girl!" I said smiling.

"Let's head out then!" said Cameron.

We all started to head to the exist when we heard a yell. "Alek! You heading out already?" Mimi asked.

Alek sighed and turned.

"Yeah. It's been a long day." he said putting his arm around my waist.

Mimi glared at me.

"Hey about you come along?" asked Thomas as he walked up.

Mimi turned and smiled at him.

"That sounds like a great idea." Mimi said.

"Thomas. It's not your apartment. You can't just invite people over." I yelled.

Thomas just smirked.

"You said so yourself that you and Jasmine were out numbered." Thomas said smiling.

"Actually I came with friends. Mind if they come?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi there is already going to be..." Alek started to say but was cut off.

"Sure!" yelled Thomas.

Alek and I both glared at him.

"Excellent! I'll be right back!" Mimi said turning back to the tables.

"Thomas!" I yelled.

"What?" Thomas said smirking as he rapped his arm around my waist and pulled me from Alek.

"More the merrier right?" Thomas said as Mimi and two other girls walked over.

"This is Dianna." Mimi said pointing to a tall hazel eyed blond. _(Quinn from Glee)_

"And Alison." Mimi added pointing to a short brunette _(Rachel from Glee)_

"Nice!" said Shane.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

Thomas still had his arm around my waist and started to walk with me.

"What are you trying to pull?" I asked as we stepped on the sidewalk.

"Who me?" Thomas asked smiling.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I just thought that the night is young. Who knows what could happen!" Thomas whispered in my ear.

I just shook my head at him.

"So what's the game plan?" David shouted out.

"No idea!" I yelled back.

"I know! Truth or Dare?" yelled out the Dianna girl.

"Excellent choose!" said Ethan.

"Oh. I'm Ethan by the way." he said holding his hand out to her.

"Dianna." she said smiling and took his hand to shake.

Ethan brought it up to his lips to kiss.

Dianna smile got bigger.

"_Hmmmm..._" I thought.

When we got back to the penthouse we discovered that the furniture had all been moved to the side and sleeping bags littered the floor.

"Guess we know where we're sleeping." said Luke as he sat down on the couch.

"So? Truth or Dare then?" said Mimi as she sat down next to Luke.

"I think Chloe should go first!" said Damian as he sat down on the floor.

I smiled at him and decided to join him on the floor.

"Works for me." I said.

I looked around the room and bite my lower lip.

"Jasmine? Truth or Dare?" I asked.

Jasmine blushed.

"Truth." she said.

"How far would you go with someone that you just met?" I asked trying not to laugh.

Jasmine's jaw dropped and she just stared at me.

"Nice one!" said Luke.

I just smiled and shrugged.

Alek throw his hands over his ears.

"Tell me when it's over!" he shouted.

We all laughed.

Jasmine just blushed and looked at the floor.

"It all depends on the guy." she whispered.

"What if you really liked him?" asked Amy with a smile.

Jasmine face got even bigger.

"Is it over?" Alek shouted.

I shook my head and laughed.

Alek frowned.

"I would kiss him! Happy?" Jasmine shouted.

"Yeah!" Mike whispered under his breath.

I throw my head back and laughed.

Alek took that as the go ahead to take his hands off his ears.

"I don't want to know!" he said.

"What kind of girl do you take me for!" Jasmine shouted at her cousin.

Alek just shook his head.

"I just don't want to know!" he said.

Jasmine glared at him.

"Alek? Truth or Dare?" Jasmine asked.

Alek smirked.

"Dare!" said Alek.

Jasmine's frown turned to a smile.

"I dare you to sing the British National Theme!" said Jasmine.

Alek's eyes grew wide.

"I don't sing!" he shouted.

"I know!" Jasmine said with a smile and leaned back into the couch.

Alek just glared at her.

"We're waiting!" Jasmine said smiling.

Alek stood up and walked over to the fire place and started to sing.

**God save our gracious Queen,  
>Long live our noble Queen,<br>God save the Queen!  
>Send her victorious,<br>Happy and Glorious,  
>Long to reign over us;<br>God save the Queen! **

**O Lord our God arise,  
>Scatter her enemies<br>And make them fall;  
>Confound their politics,<br>Frustrate their knavish tricks,  
>On Thee our hopes we fix,<br>Oh, save us all!**

**Thy choicest gifts in store  
>On her be pleased to pour;<br>Long may she reign;  
>May she defend our laws,<br>And ever give us cause  
>To sing with heart and voice,<br>God save the Queen!**

**Not in this land alone,  
>But be God's mercies known,<br>From shore to shore!  
>Lord make the nations see,<br>That men should brothers be,  
>And form one family,<br>The wide world over**

**From every latent foe,  
>From the assassins blow,<br>God save the Queen!  
>O'er her thine arm extend,<br>For Britain's sake defend,  
>Our mother, prince, and friend,<br>God save the Queen!**

For a total jock, the guy had a voice. I had to admit I was impressed.

After Alek was done we all clapped and cheered.

Alek just glared at his cousin.

"Take a bow!" said Alison.

Alek turned to glare at her.

"Ok then." Alison whispered.

Alek sat down on the floor next to me and I patted his knee.

"That was good!" I whispered.

Alek just looked at me and glared.

I laughed.

Alek turned and looked around the room and smiled.

"Mike? Truth or Dare?" Alek asked.

It was Jasmine's turn to glare.

"Alek." Jasmine whispered sternly.

Alek just smirked.

"Truth." Mike said with a smile.

"Do you like my cousin?" Alek asked.

Jasmine, Amy, and I all drew in a deep breath.

"Alek!" Jasmine and I shouted.

Alek didn't remove his eyes from Mike.

"Well?" Alek asked.

Mike looked at Alek and then at Jasmine.

"Well..." Mike started to say.

_**So? What do you think so far? I thought and most of you thought the club scene was getting to be to much. **_

_**Good Truth and Dares so far? Let me know! And if you've got any good ones Last chance to let me know! **_

_**I hope you all aren't mad about Mimi. But I thought she would help the story, and then other girls. Who knows, Maybe the girls will take some the guys off Chloe's hands. Lol **_

_**Stay tune to find out! **_

_**Lots of Love! Please review! **_


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok! More Truth or Dares! Sorry it took so long to update. I was trying to come up with more Dares. And to be honest I think Boys would chose Dare alot more then Truth...but that's just my opion...any way I reread some of the reviews. So I hope I make you proud!**

**I own NOTHING! but I wish I did...**

**Chloe POV**

"Well...yeah...I do." Mike said smiling at Jasmine.

Jasmine blushed and smiled at me.

Miked turned to me, "I'm sorry Chloe. I just..." he started to say but I cut him off, waving my hands.

I smiled at him, "Mike! It's ok. Trust me. I'm cool with it. But...you do any thing to hurt her. I'll hurt you k?" I stated.

Mike smiled at me and turned back to Jasmine.

Alek pretended to gag.

Jasmine, Amy, and I all glared at me. Mike just laughed as he throw his left hand behind Jasmine pulling her close. Jasmine blushed even more.

"So...Luke? Truth or Dare?" Mike asked.

Luke shrugged, "Dare."

Mike turned to Jasmine, "Question? Who lives on this floor besides you?" he asked.

Jasmine's eyes grew wide, "Huh. In 1802 there's an older couple and in..." Mike stopped her with a smile and turned back to Luke.

"I dare you to go to 1802 and state that you were out of condoms. And ask them if they have any." Mike stated.

My jaw dropped.

Luke just smiled and shrugged, "Be right back." he said standing up and walked to the door.

"Luke." I shouted.

"I don't back down from dares." Luke said over his shoulder as he walk out the door.

I looked around the room and jumped up, the rest followed.

Some of us went behind the door and the rest went to the wall, but we all peered over to look into the hallway as Luke knocked on the door of 1802.

"Sorry to disturb you but you see I'm out of condoms, do you have...(SLAM) any?" Luke said to the door.

We all burst out laughing.

Luke turned back to us and shrugged, "Guess not." he said walking back to us.

We all laughed harder.

We all walked back to the living room and sat back down.

Luke looked around the room, "David! Truth or Dare?" he asked smiling.

David smiled right back, "Dare!" he said.

Luke thought for a second and looked around the room, "Any of you ladies have any lipstick?" he asked.

"I do." said Alison pulling it from her pocket.

Luke smiled at her and turned to David, "I dare you to let Alison write "Sex Kitten" across your face and you have to leave it there for the rest of the night." said Luke.

David rolled his eyes, "Sex Kitten?" he asked but turned to Alison any way.

Alison smiled and started to write.

"Sex" on his right check, "Kitten" on his left check in bright red lipstick.

After she was down David turned to us, "Ya like?" he asked.

We all laughed.

David looked around the room, "Thomas? Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare." said Thomas with a smile.

David smiled, "I dare you to put three ice cubes down your pants." he said.

Thomas raised an eye brow, stood up, and walked to the kitchen.

He opened up the freezer and got the ice tray.

Turning towards us he broke the ice apart and picked three up.

One... _"Sh**!" _Two... _"that's"..._three _"Cold!" _he said as he dropped them down his pants.

He slowly walked back to us and remained standing.

"Dianna? Truth or Dare?" Thomas said through gritted teeth.

Dianna bite her lip, "Dare." she said.

Thomas smiled, "I dare you to kiss Ethan, for at least twenty seconds!" he said.

Dianna's eyes grew wide, "Ok." she whispered and turned to Ethan.

"I don't think..." Ethan started to say but was cut off when Dianna slammed her lips against his.

Now it was my turn to go wide eyed.

Ten seconds went by, then twenty, then thirty, when it reached a minute, I heard a throat clear and it wasn't mine.

Dianna and Ethan broke apart but continued to stare at each other.

"You know I only said twenty seconds right?" Thomas said laughing.

Dianna and Ethan looked him and then around the room blushing.

"Ok then." whispered Amy as she looked at me.

I just shrugged.

"_First Mike, now Ethan. Two boys down in one night."_ I thought in my head.

"Mimi! Truth or Dare?" asked Dianna trying to recover.

"Dare." said Mimi smiling.

"I dare you to kiss three people here in this room." said Dianna smiling.

Mimi smiled back and stood up, walking over to Alek she started to lean down, but turned to her right and kissed Shane instead; fully on the lips. Standing back up straight she smiled and looked at Alek, as if to see his reaction, there wasn't any, frowning she moved on, she kissed David; on the lips as well. She came over to me and turned her attention to Damian, leaning in she meant to kiss him as while on the lips but he turned his head before she could, resulting in her kissing his check instead. Mimi pouted at that one and turned back to her sit.

"I don't kiss random girls." Damian whispered in my ear. I smiled at him.

"Shane! Truth or Dare?" Mimi said smiling.

Shane smiled back, "Might at well keep it going. Dare!" said Shane.

Mimi turned to Alek, "Who lives in 1801?" she asked.

"A single male, I think he's a doctor." said Alek shrugging.

Mimi's smile grew bigger, "Shane. I dare you to go ask the good doctor to take a look at your rash...down there." she said moving her eyes downward.

Shane's eyes brows popped up and he laughed.

"These will be interesting." he said standing up.

"My mom is going to kill me." Jasmine muttered.

"Just say you were playing a good hostess." said Mike shrugging.

"Yeah. That will work." Jasmine added under her breath.

I looked at her worried. She just shrugged and smiled at me.

Shane walked to the door and went into the hallway, once again we all jumped up and peered around the door and wall.

Shane knocked on the door of 1801, it opened, "Hi. My friends tell me you're a doctor...I have this crazy rash _(Shane unzips his pants and starts to pull them down)_ that won't stop (SLAM) itching." Shane said smiling as he zipped up his pants.

He turned towards us and bowed.

We all clapped and laughed.

Once we all calmed down and took our sits again Shane looked around the room.

"Cameron! Truth or Dare?" Shane asked smiling.

"Truth. I'm not taking any chances with you guys!" said Cameron.

"Who in this room would you go gay for?" Shane asked with smirk.

Cameron shock his head, "Not answering that." he stated.

"Dude! It's a true! You have too!" said David.

Cameron glared at him.

"We all know it's me any way." said Thomas smiling.

"Don't think so." said Cameron.

"Come on man. Its all in the name of fun." said Ethan trying to encourage him.

"Whatever...fine..Damian." whispered Cameron.

The guys all laughed. Damian looked at Cameron, "Cool." he said shrugging.

"See! Accents are hot!" I shouted trying to get the attention off Cameron. He smiled at me as did Damian.

"Alison? Truth or Dare?" asked Cameron.

"Dare." Alison said without hesitation.

Cameron raised an eye brow, Thomas being the cocky guy that he is walked over and leaned in whispering some thing into his ear.

Cameron looked at him, "I can't do that!" he said.

Thomas rolled his eyes, "Dude! It's a dare!" he said.

Cameron sighed, "Alison. I dare you to kiss...Jasmine!" he almost whispered.

All of us girls rolled our eyes, "What it is with you guys and your weird thing about girl on girl action?" asked Jasmine as she looked around the room.

"Hey! She's kissing you! That ruins it for me!" said Alek.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, I'll do it. IF...I get to give all you boys a dare afterwards!" said Alison as she stood up.

"Fine by me!" said Shane smiling. The rest of the guys all nodded their heads.

Alison walked over to Jasmine, "You ok with this?" she asked.

Jasmine just shrugged and leaned up. Alison leaned down and they kissed...for like ten seconds.

As they pulled apart, Luke whispered, "That was so hot!"

The rest of the guys just nodded slowly.

Alek gagged, "That fantasy is so ruined now." he whispered.

Alison looked around the room and smiled, "Now boys...and I mean All you boys." she said pointing to all of the guys including Paul, "I dare you to take off your shirts and Leave them off!" she said crossing her arms seeming happy with herself.

I couldn't help it, I high fived her smiling.

"Nice one!" said Jasmine as she too high fived her.

Paul groaned but complied, the rest of the guys just smiled and took off their shirts.

"Wow!" I mouthed as I took in the new sight.

Amy just smiled and looked around room biting her lip.

Mimi and Dianna just smiled and looked around too.

Every guy in the room had six pack abs, while almost every guy, Paul didn't but I so wasn't looking at his body any way.

I bite my lower lip.

"See any thing that you like?" asked Thomas smiling.

I blushed and looked at the ground, "No comment." I whispered.

"So if we all got dared, then who's turn is it?" asked Cameron as he fixed his glasses.

"Mine!" said Paul. "I'm not Mai and I don't have a six pack...so I get it." he added.

The guys just shrugged. "Sure." said Luke.

"Alek! Truth or Dare?" Paul asked.

"Truth." said Alek.

"Do you have feelings for some one in this room?" Paul asked.

_**Don't hate me! I know...cliffhanger...but it's 1:45 in the morning and I have to work at 9:00 am! So? Good? Bad? Let me know!**_

_**I TRIED to make the Truth or Dares mild but not to mild that you would get bored. I mean they are teenagers right? Let me know if they were to much or to little...I HOPE I did ok...and I really hope you guys liked it and that it was worth the wait! Please Review!**_

_**Lots of Love!**_

**P.S. No songs this time. lol you proud of me? : )**


	15. Chapter 14

_**21 reviews sense 2 am? Nice! lol I am So Happy you guys are liking the Truth and Dares! LOL I hope you continue to like! **_

_**I Own NOTHING!...but if I did...yeah things would be interesting! lol**_

**Chloe POV**

_"Do you have feelings for some one in this room?" Paul asked._

My jaw dropped to the floor.

Amy stared wide eyed at him.

Jasmine just smiled and stared at Alek, waiting to hear what he would say.

Alek looked like he wanted to kill Paul, I really started to fear for my friend's life.

"Paul." I whispered.

"Its a truth. He has to answer." said Paul not taking his eyes off Alek.

Alek glared at him, "Yes." he almost whispered.

"Who?" asked Paul smiling.

Alek just shook his head, "Nope, you didn't state that in the truth. I only have to answer if I have feelings for some one. I don't Have to tell you who." said Alek as he leaned back, resting on his hands on the floor, making his chest stick out more.

"He's got a point." said Cameron.

Paul frowned.

As did I. _"Does he still have feelings for Mimi. Or..." _I started to think in my head but was interrupted when Alek spoke again.

Alek smirked, "Ethan. Truth or Dare?" asked Alek.

"Dare." said Ethan.

Alek smirked, "I dare you to call Valentina and tell her how excited you are about a peanut butter sell." said Alek.

"You want me to call Valentina, a Mai Leader?" shouted Ethan.

Alek just nodded.

"Mom is going to kill us! You know that right?" said Jasmine.

Alek again just shrugged and handed Ethan his phone.

"Number four on speed dial." said Alek.

"Who are number two and three?" asked Amy with a smile. **(Voicemail is Always #1 right? On my phone it is any way...)**

Alek glared her then turned back to Ethan.

"Well?" Alek asked.

Ethan paled.

"You can do it." whispered Dianna as she smiled at him.

Ethan looked at her and pressed four.

"Valentina?...No its Ethan...I just want to call and tell you about the Huge peanut butter sale they are having at the local market! They have creamy, chunky, smooth and rich, they even...Hello? Hello?" Ethan said then moved to look at the phone. "She hung up." he said shrugging.

"She's going to kill us!" Jasmine muttered.

Alek just smirked and took his phone back.

Ethan looked around the room, "Damian? Truth or Dare?" he asked.

Damian paled, "Truth?" he said in a form of a question.

"Is Chloe who you expected she's be?" Ethan asked as he moved closer Dianna.

Damian turned to me, "No...she's not...she's better." he said smiling.

I blushed and looked away.

Damian's smile grew as he turning to the rest of the group, "Amy? Truth or dare?" he asked.

It was Amy's turn to pale.

"Dare." she almost whispered.

Damian leans in towards me but keeps his eyes on Amy, "What's a good dare?" he asked.

I smiled and whispered in his ear.

He turned to look at me and smiled, turning back to Amy, he said "I dare you and Paul to switch clothes."

"Hell No!" shouted Paul as stared at Damian.

Amy stood up and grabbed Paul's left hand and his disregarded shirt with her right. "Come on Paul." she said trying to drag him with her.

"I am Not wearing that!" he said as Amy pulled him to the guestroom.

"Paul if you do this...I'll make sure Alek answers at least two of your questions." I yelled out.

"Hey!" shouted Alek.

I smiled at him.

"Three!" shouted Paul from the guestroom.

I continued to smile at Alek and yelled, "Fine!"

Alek glared at me.

"You have got to be kidding me!" we heard Paul shout a few minutes later.

I laughed.

Turning around to face the hallway I saw Amy walk out in Paul's gray polo and holding up the blue jeans.

"These things are huge on me!" she said looking down.

"Hey!" shouted Paul from behind the wall.

"I am Not coming out!" Paul said he stuck just his head around the wall to talk to us.

"Paul!" sighed Amy, with one hand still holding up the jeans she grabbed Paul's hand with the other.

I burst out laughing, as did the others.

Amy's tight red spaghetti strip shirt was even tighter on Paul, it clung to his body like a second skin, and not in a good way. The pants...the pants barely went up over his comic boxers.

"X-men? Really?" asked Alek laughing.

I could barely breath I was laughing so hard.

Paul glared at me and turned to Alek, "Be prepared for questions!" he said.

That shut Alek up and made the rest of us laugh even harder.

Paul rolled his eyes and grabbed Amy's hand to drag her back to the room to change.

"Hey you have to stay in those clothes!" called out David.

Paul shouted over his shoulder, "Damian didn't state that in the dare! He just said we had to switch clothes, not how long we had to be switched."

I nodded, "He's right." I said as I looked at Damian.

"Thank Baset. I wouldn't have been able to stop laughing other wise." said Jasmine as she wiped the tears away.

I bite my lip and smiled, "Very true!" I added.

When Amy and Paul came back, Paul sat down and crossed his arm over his chest, pouting.

"I don't know which is worse...wearing that top or being shirtless!" he muttered.

"The top!" Alek and I said together.

I smiled at him and he smirked back.

"Chloe? Truth or Dare?" Amy said smiling.

I blushed and bite my lip.

"Dare?" I said in question form.

Amy smiled, "I dare you to pick some one in this room and kiss them on the lips!" she shouted.

My eyes went wide!

_**You can't shot me! I have to go babysit and I won't have a computer at the house. Sorry! I hope you guys like it so far!**_

_**Question? Should I keep going with the Truth or Dares or move on? Up to you! Let me know!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Lots of Love!**_


	16. Chapter 15

**I am LOVING the reviews! You guys rock! I can't stop smiling! I hope you continue to like it! I got Mixed reviews about continuing or not continuing with the Truth or Dares so I did alittle of both? lol I hope it works ok.**

**I Own Nothing...but I wish I did!**

**Chloe POV**

"_Dare?" I said in question form._

_Amy smiled, "I dare you to pick some one in this room and kiss them on the lips!" she shouted._

_My eyes went wide!_

Amy smiled at me, "Well?" she said laying back into the couch.

I glared at her.

"Who's it going to be?" Amy added as she looked around the room.

Everyone's eyes were on me, "I really hate you right now." I said to Amy through gritted teeth.

Amy just continued to smile.

As I stood up I turned to face the hallway, closed my eyes, and sighed.

"Chloe?" I heard Alek whisper concerned.

Turning around I bite my lip and smiled.

Walking across the room I leaned down and kissed...Alek on the lips. Just a quick peck but I still blushed as I turned around and sat back down.

Alek just stared at me wide eyed.

I smiled at him and shrugged.

Alek quickly recovered and smirked back.

Looking around the room I smiled, "Alison? Truth or Dare?" I asked.

Alison smiled, "I already did a dare. So truth." she said shrugging.

I smiled, "After meeting the guys who would you pick to go out / date?" I asked.

Alison laughed, "The truth? I think I'd go for Luke." she said looking at him.

Luke smiled, "Sweet!" he yelled.

I laughed.

Alison winked at me, _"Three down."_ I thought smiling.

"So? Mike! Truth or Dare?" Alison asked.

Mike shrugged, "Truth." he said.

"You did that last time." said Shane as he rolled his eyes.

Mike smiled, "And look where it got me." he said turning to Jasmine who blushed.

"Good point." Shane said under his breath.

Alison smiled, "What's the cheesiest pick up line you've ever used?" she asked.

It was Mike's turn to blush, "Am I dead, Angel? Cause this must be heaven!" he said.

The girls and I burst out laughing. "Wow!" Jasmine said wide eye. "Good thing you didn't try that with me because yeah, No!" she said shaking her head. The rest of us girls laughed even harder.

"Shane! Truth or Dare?" Mike asked after he stopped blushing.

Shane was about to say some thing but a phone went off, playing the _Haley's Comet._

Jasmine's eyes went wide, "That's Mom's ring tone!" she yelled as she jumped of the couch to get to her purse.

We all stared as Jasmine picked up her phone.

"What is going on?" Valentina shouted, we could hear her voice clear across the room.

"She's pissed." whispered David.

Jasmine stared at us, "What do you mean?" Jasmine asked into the phone.

"I just got off the phone with the apartment manager, who was non to pleased!" Valentina shouted.

"Mom..." Jasmine started to say but Valentina cut her off.

"We will talk about this when I get home. If I get another phone call...you will not like the results!" Valentina shouted hanging up.

Jasmine sighed and hung up her phone looking at us.

"I think we're done now." she said as she place the phone back on the table.

I nodded, "I'm with her." I said looking around the room.

Every one else just nodded or shrugged.

"What now?" asked Cameron as he looked around the room.

"Now. Its time for the humans to head home." said Amy as she stood up.

I smirked at her, "You sure?" I asked as I too stood up.

"Yeah (looking at her phone) its 2 am, I think its time to call it a night." she said as she turned to Paul.

"Come on Paul, lets leave the Mai to do Mai things." she said smiling at me.

I just rolled my eyes at her.

"What about my questions?" whined Paul.

"Alek isn't going any where. You can ask him tomorrow or something." I said turning to Paul.

Paul pouted, "Fine." he said.

I smiled.

"Text me when you get home." I said as I walked them to the door.

Amy stopped, leaned in, and whispered in my ear, "So? Alek huh?"

I glared at her, "Not funny Amy!" I said as I opened the door.

Amy just smiled and shrugged. "Text ya later." she said walking out.

"Night Chloe." Paul said as he followed Amy out.

"Night." I said as I closed the door.

Turning back to the living room I asked, "So? Movie?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded. "Works for me." she said standing up to look at the movies.

I sat back down on the floor next to Alek, "Sorry about the dare." I whispered for his ears only.

Alek smirked, "You know you liked it." he said looking me in the eye.

I bite my lip.

"Scary movie or Comedy?" Jasmine asked.

I turned my attention to her and away from Alek. "Scary for works for me!" I said.

"Works for me too!" added Alek.

Jasmine turned to the rest of the group, "Scary?" she asked.

Every one either nodded or shrugged.

Dianna bite her lip, "Before we start the movie is it cool if we crash here tonight?" she asked.

Jasmine smiled, "You might as well." she said.

"Sweet!" whispered Luke as he looked at Alison.

"Is there any chance I could borrow a shirt or some thing? I can't sleep in this." asked Alison jestering to her black dress.

I jumped up, "I packed a few extra." I stated as I walked down the hallway.

"Pajama party!" yelled Shane as the rest of the girls followed me down the hallway.

"Dianna, Mimi you can borrow some thing of mine." Jasmine said as she walked to her room.

Alison followed me to the guestroom, I pulled a red shirt that had Trouble written on it and black shorts out of my bag and handed them to Alison.

"Thanks." Alison said biting her lip.

"The pajamas ok?" I asked.

"Oh...No they work. Sorry...I just...I wanted to tell you that I meant what I said about Luke but if you..." she started to say but I cut her off.

"I'll tell you what I told Jasmine earlier, Luke is a nice guy but I don't think he's for me." I said smiling.

Alison smiled, "Because you already have some one else in mind huh?" she asked.

I looked at her questionably.

Before I could ask her what she meant, there was a knock at the door and Alek poked his head in covering his eyes with his hand, "Sorry but the guys picked out a movie. Nightmare on Elm Street ok with you ladies?" he asked with his eyes still covered.

"The old or new version?" Alison asked as she walked to the bathroom the was attached to the guestroom.

"The new one." Alek said.

"Sweet! There's a hottie in that one!" Alison shouted.

Alek laughed, "I'll let Luke know that." he said. "Chloe?" he added.

"Yeah. That works for me." I said as I pulled out pajamas for myself.

"K." Alek said as he closed the door with his eyes still covered.

I smiled and started to change into my black shorts that had Lucky written all over them, I had just thrown a white tang top on when Alison came out of the bathroom.

"He is cute." she said as she placed her clothes on the bed.

"Luke?" I asked looking at her.

Alison smiled, "Him too." she said over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"Chloe can you grab the pilows all your bed?" Jasmine asked as she walked past with her pillows already in head.

"Sure!" I said turning to grab them.

Walking back to the livingroom I saw that the boys had also changed.

Shane and David were both still shirtless but were now wearing pajama bottoms.

The rest had thrown on t-shirts and shorts.

"Feeling Lucky huh?" Thomas asked smirking.

I looked at him weird but then he pointed to my shorts and I blushed.

I just rolled my eyes and throw a pillow at him.

He just continued to smirk as he easily caught it.

I laid down on one of the sleeping bags and was joined by Cameron on my left, he smiled and got comfy. I smiled back as I too got comfy.

Dianna had joined Ethan and they were both now staring a pillow.

Jasmine and Mike were back on the couch, Mike's left arm rapped around her.

Alison and Luke were leaning against the couch, Luke's right arm over her shoulder.

Mimi was sitting on a sleeping bag with her head against Shane's left shoulder.

The rest of the guys settled down around the room and turned to the TV.

Alek put the movie in and moved to sit down on my right.

Pressing Play he moved closer so that we shared a pillow and smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and set my sights on the screen.

_**So? Good? Bad? I hope the kiss was ok? It was Alek so no one has to die! Ok? Lol I know it wasn't a Long kiss but come on? Do we really want their first kiss/make out section to be in front of people? We'll have to wait and see. Lol What do you think of the guy/girl pairings? I'm trying to narrow it down so that Chloe only has a few boys to worry about. Lol Let me know what you think! PLEASE review! Lots of Love!**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to update. My Grandfather had a stroke and had to be in the hospital and yeah just family stuff. But he is OK! And I can Finally Breath! Huh...any way Thanks for all you're reviews! They Totally helped in the long wait! Hope I don't disappoint!**_

_**I just finished my other story Movie Weekend where I put movie quotes in the story. I thought I would continue with it. I hope that's ok.**_

_**IloveAlekPetrov**__** sorry for the wait! lol**_

_**I was told to maybe do an Alek POV so I thought what better way then a Horror movie through a guy's eyes! Lol**_

_**I do not Own The Nine Lives of Chloe King or and any movies that are mentioned.**_

**Alek POV**

_The rest of the guys settled down around the room and turned to the TV._

_I put the movie in and moved to sit down on Chloe's right. The guy Cameron had already taken the left side._

_Pressing Play I moved closer so that we shared a pillow and smirked at Chloe who rolled her eyes at me and set her sights on the screen._

"I get to sit next to Chloe and watch a scary movie. Excellent!" I thought to myself as the opening credits started.

"Creepy opening...they're kids!" said Dianna as she watched the opening.

"He is so cute!" whispered Alison when the character Dean appeared. I rolled my eyes.

"Gross!" yelled Dianna when the pig head was shown.

"Oh Crap!" whispered Jasmine when Freddy appeared.

"_Is that the only thing you wanta ask her Quentin."_ (movie line) "He wants to ask her out." Chloe whispered to me. I smirked at her.

"Stocker." whispered Alison when they said_ every weekend _to each other.

"Why do chicks in horror flicks always have skin exposed?" asked Alison as the character Chris looked around in the garage.

I saw Chloe smirk, "That is a good question." she said turning to Alison. "Hey it works for us." said David as he looked around the room. The rest of us guys nodded. Chloe looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Boys!" she said under her breath. "You wouldn't like us any other way." Thomas said smirking. Chloe didn't respond.

"Holly Crap!" yelled Dianna as she buried her head in Ethan's shoulder when Freddy grabbed Chris.

_Screaming in class _(movie scene) "Yeah that wouldn't be creepy!" said Jasmine. "I should try that some time." said Alison. We all looked at her. "What? It could get me out of a test or some thing." she said smiling.

"So much for the alarm system." whispered Jasmine as the character Jesse climbs through Chris's window.

"_You'll stay with me?" "Of course I'll stay with you."_ (movie scene) "He thinks he's getting lucky tonight." said Thomas smiling. Chloe turned to me and pretended to gag. I smirked at her.

"See! Low top and booty shorts." said Alison when the charcter Chris went outside in her pjs. "And I repeat. No problem here!" said David smiling. Chloe grabbed our pillow and throw it a him. "Sexies!" she yelled. David smiled, "Yeah but a comfy sexies." he said putting the pillow behind his head. Cameron moved his pillow closer to Chloe. "You can stare mine." he whispered. Chloe smiled and leaned over so that their shoulders were touching.

"Thanks alot!" I said looking between the two of them, though mostly glaring at Cameron.

Chloe bite her lip. "Sorry Alek." she whispered. I shrugged and moved to lay down sideways, resting my head on her legs. "Alek!" she yelled. I turned my head to face her and smirked, "Hey you gave away our pillow, So You become the pillow." I said and turned back to the movie.

"Great protector you are!" Chloe whispered when Jesse didn't wake up.

_The Chris character is raised off the bed and thrown around the room and sliced down the middle. _(movie scene) "Yeah she's not waking up." said Mike as the character Jesse started to shake her.

"Now the alarm goes off!" I yelled as the character Jesse opens the door and runs down the street. I felt Chloe silently laugh.

"Blast off? Really?" asked Cameron when Quentin was on the interent.

"Wow! That is a lot of books." said Luke as Quentin looked around for a little girl.

"Shit!" yelled Ethan and Thomas at the same time when Jesse was stabbed from behind.

"_I didn't do it!" yelled the cell mate._ (movie scene) We all laughed.

"_Did you know, that after the heart stops beating the brain can function for while over 7 minutes? We got 6 more minutes to play. hahaha" _(movie line) I felt Chloe shiver at that part.

"_Nancy is starting to remember." _(movie scene) "That because she's not stupid." said Thomas.

"Bathtube! Nice!" said Shane as Nancy took a bath. I heard alot of stomach or shoulder hitting a few seconds later, I guess the other guys agreed with Thomas.

"A hand between the legs!" said Thomas laughing. More hitting took place.

"Gross!" Dianna when Freddy licked Nancy.

"She put X's on the kids faces! That's just wrong!" said Jasmine when Nancy was on the computer. 

"_This ends tonight!" Grabs a gas can. _(movie scene) "Oh boy." said Chloe.

"He's just standing here there in the cold, wet, and in a speedo." said Mike. "Yeah." said Mimi sighing. "How come you girls can do that. But we can't?" asked Shane. Mimi just smiled and shrugged.

"_Are you ok?" water is spat where._ (movie scene) "Really?" I shouted.

"Oh shit!" yelled Thomas when the character Marcus's head hit the computer screen. "He's died." Thomas added.

"What the?" asked Damian as the character Chris's bloody body bag appeared.

"See! Skin exposed! Shoulder exposed" shouted Alison.

"Shit! The lighter really?" asked Mike as Nancy put the lighter to her skin.

"Sure! Just go shopping at the hospital." said Cameron when Quinn started digging in a drawer.

We all jumped when Quentin thought Nancy got slashed.

"The cave." whispered Shane when Quentin tore off a piece of wall and they entered a different room.

_Quinn found pictures of Nancy as a little girl. _(movie scene) I felt Chloe cringe, I squeezed her knee.

"_We were wrong. He's not after us because we lied. He's after us because we told the truth." _(movie scene) "That would suck." said Ethan.

"Aaww! How sweet!" said Dianna when Quinn gave Nancy his necklace.

"He falls asleep? What the hell?" said Luke.

"_You can't save her!" _(movie scene) I cringed at the line, Chloe started to rub my back with the back of her hand.

"_F*** you!" "Oohh! Sounds like fun. It's a little fast for me. How about we hang first hang first." _(movie scene) "He's got a point." said Thomas.

"Really? The closet!" We all shouted when Nancy ran and hide in the closet.

"_Boo!"_ Chloe jumped. I laughed and got a poke in the ribs.

"Is that blood?" whispered Dianna as Nancy started to swim down her hallway. I rolled my eyes.

"_Hows this for a wet dream?" _"Gross!" the girls shouted.

"Scirrors through the eye! Nice!" whispered Chloe.

"Really? The shot? She stabs him with the shot needle?" yelled Shane.

"_Now why don't you just f***ing die?" his hand gets sliced off. "It hurts doesn't it? That's cause your in my world now B****!" _(movie scene) "Best line!" said Damian.

"_I'm just glad you're safe." Freddy's in the mirror and stabs mom through the eyes._ (movie scene) I think we all jumped at the part.

As the end credits started we all got up and strached. "Wow! It's 4 am." said Mimi as she looked at the oven clock.

"I think we should call it a night." said Chloe as she strached her arms above her head.

Dianna looked around and bite her lip. "Where are us girls sleeping?" she asked.

The guys had smiles on their faces. "Shit!" I thought.

_**Ok! I know Cliffhanger! But I want some feed back? Where should the girls sleep? and what should happen Saturday? You guys help deside! **_

_**Please Review! **_

_**Lots of Love!**_


	18. Chapter 17

_So...it's been a while sense I last updated. I Am really sorry about that. After the show ended I just couldn't get into it any more. But after reading a few stories and watching a few Alek and Chloe scenes I thought why not._  
><em>Hope its OK!<em>

_I own Nothing!_

_**Alek's POV**  
><em>

_"I think we should call it a night." said Chloe as she strached her arms above her head._

_Dianna looked around and bite her lip. "Where are us girls sleeping?" she asked._

_The guys had smiles on their faces. "Shit!" I thought._

**_Chloe's POV_**

My eyes widened. "That...is a good question." I said looking at Jasmine. Jasmine just smiled, "I think us ladies girls should get the beds and you boys get the floor and the couch." she said as she grabbed the pillows to her bed.  
>"Chloe why don't you sleep with me in my room and you girls can take Chloe's." she added as she started down the hallway. "Oh come on!" said Luke as Alison started to follow Mimi and Dianna. Alek just smirked, "Enjoy the floor guys." he said as he walked Jasmine and I to her room. "Can I help you?" I asked Alek as Jasmine walked into her room smiling. "Just making sure you and Jasmine got to the room safely." Alek said leaning against the wall.<br>"Oh really? Because killer assassins would attack Jasmine and I as we walk down the hallway." I said as I leaned against the doorway. Alek rolled his eyes but smiled, "Just wanted to make sure you...and Jasmine got to bed without...interference." Alek said as he tilted his head back towards the living room. I nodded my head and smirked, "Well thank you...for making sure Jasmine and I got to our room ok." I said. Alek stopped leaning against the wall and leaned towards me, "Jasmine..." he yelled, "Make sure Chloe actually sleeps." he added. I could smell his Axe body wash as his body leaned so close to mine. But just as quickly as he leaned in he leaned back out. Jasmine came up to said behind me, "Why do you think she is sleeping with me and not alone?" Jasmine said with a smile. I turned my head to look at her, "What?" I asked. Jasmine just smiled, "Just making sure no Suiters try any thing." she said as she started to walk back to the bed. I looked at Alek and raised an eye brow. "You think one of the guys would try to sneak in to my room?" I half yelled. Alek just frowned, "I wouldn't hold it pass any of them. Maybe you should..." Alek wasn't able to finish his sentence because Thomas come up from behind him. "Oh good you're still up. I just wanted to say good night..." he said as he put his hand in his pj pockets and shrugging.  
>"Well ya just did...so..." Alek said with a little bit of force while waving his right hand as if dismissing Thomas. I couldn't help but smirk, "Good night Thomas." I said tilting my head. "There She said it back. Good night." Alek said as he stepped in front of me blocking me from Thomas's view. Thomas rocked back on his heels shrugging, "Ok then. Night." he said as he turned to walk away. Alek didn't move till Thomas was back in the living room only then did he turn back to face me. I had my hands on my hips by then and glaring at him. Alek just smirked, "What?" he asked. I glared more, "Did you have to be so rude?" I asked. Alek just shrugged, "It is 4 in the morning and I'm tired. So I don't want to be standing around here all night." he added. I rolled my eyes as Jasmine shouted out, "I repeat! Why do you think she is staying with me?" I smiled, "I think...Jasmine..Alek is saying he doesn't trust you to "protect me"" I said air quoting protect me and smiling. Alek held his hands up in surrender, "Fine. I am going to bed! Good night!" he said as he headed back down the hallway to his room. "Good night." I whispered as I watched him walk away. Alek turned with smirk as he continued walking. "Damn Mai ears." I said under my breath as I shut the door.<p>

Once Jasmine and I had shut off the lights and settled into bed, I couldn't help but say, "So...you and Mike seemed comfy during the movie." Jasmine smiled and turned onto her side to face me, "Yes...we were." she said with a smile. "But so did you and Alek." she added. I rolled my eyes, "He turned my legs into a pillow." I said moving my hair away from my face. Jasmine just smiled and sighed. "Exactly!" she said turning on her back. "What is that suppose to mean?" I asked as I leaned up off the pillow. Jasmine just smiled and closed her eyes. "Nothing...good night." she said turning on to her side giving me her back. I sighed and turned on to my side as will. "It is going to be an interesting weekend." Jasmine whispered. "You got that right!"  
>I said closing my eyes.<p>

**Not much...but its a start. Hope it was ok. I WILL UP date soon! I promise!**


	19. Chapter 18

I own nothing though I really wish I did.

One more time because it has been a while.

Thomas-Kendall Schmidt

Cameron- picture Cameron from the Glee Project

Mike-Ian Somerhalder- Jasmine

Luke-Chace Crawford- Alison

Shane- Taylor Kitsch - Mimi

David- Rupert Grint

Damian- picture Damian from the Glee Project

Ethan- Steven Strait- Dianna

Saturday Afternoon

Chloe's POV

"Ladies? Time to wake up!" yelled a voice from behind the door. I felt Jasmine starting to stir as I blinked my eyes to get use to the sun. "Morning." Jasmine said as she sat up. "Morning." I said back softly. After we were both a little more awake we walked out to the living room to see Thomas, David, Luke, Alison, Shane, and Mimi on the couch watching TV. Mike, Damian, Ethan, Dianna, Cameron, and Alek in the kitchen.  
>"Can you grade the cheese please?" asked Dianna as she handed David the grader. Jasmine and I sat down on the stools to take a closer look. "What's goin on?" asked Jasmine as she watched Mike whisk eggs in a bowl. Mike smiled, "Breakfast." he said as he started to pour the eggs into a frying pan. "You mean lunch." said Ethan as he handed Dianna a knife. I smiled, "Nice." "Dianna is a really good cook." said Alison from the couch. Dianna just shrugged, "Omelets aren't that hard." she said as she cut up some peppers. "Hey I burn water so...I'll just let you guys cook." said David as he looked over the couch at us. I smiled at him but turned back to the group in the kitchen, "So what are we doing after breakfast." I asked. Every one shrugged so I turned back to the couch, "Any body?" I asked. More shrugs. "Great." I muttered. "We could go to the Zoo." said Alek as he cooked bacon over the stove. I smiled at him, "I haven't been there in a long time." I said. Alek smiled. "That sounds cool. You mind if the girls come?" Luke asked as he put an arm around Alison. I smiled at him, "I don't care, if they want too." I said looking at Alison and Mimi. Alison blushed and leaned into Luke. Mimi just shrugged. I turned back to Dianna who shrugged as well but added, "Sure, but I have to go home, shower, and change first." "By the time you girls get home, get ready, and drive to the zoo, the eight of us should be ready." said Jasmine as she walked up to Mike to help break some more eggs. "Cool, so after breakfast...I mean early lunch we get ready and meet up at the zoo." said Shane as he too put his arm around Mimi. Alek put the bacon in front of me and took Jasmine's seat. "Did you sleep all right?" he asked. I shrugged, "After Jasmine and I kick out Mike, Thomas, and Cameron I did." I said as I took a piece of bacon. "What?" Alek shouted as he stood up, knocking over his stool in the process. Jasmine started laughing, Mike looked like he too would started to laugh, Thomas just smirked,<br>but Cameron looked like he was about to pass out. "I was kidding Alek!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder to stop him from going after Cameron. Alek shot dagger eyes at me. "Not funny." he said under his breath. "Dude! You should have seen your face!" said Thomas as he started to laugh.  
>Alek picked up is stool and retook his seat. "Come on...it was funny." I said trying to get Alek to smile, he refused to look at me. "Come and get it!" said Dianna as she put omelets on the counter. "I could so say some thing dirty right now." said David smiling. Ethan hit him in the back of the head.<p>

"Ok we'll meet you guys in an hour?" I said as the girls walked to the door to go home. Alison smiled, "Yeah, once I told my mom I was going to be hang out with the Uniter she was like, 'You sure you need to come home?" she said grabbing her purse. Dianna added, "Mine said the same thing." Mimi just held the door open, "We'll see you in a bit." she said as the girls walked out.

"I call first shower!" said David as he ran to the bathroom. Alek walked past me to go to his room, he still hadn't talked to me after my little prank so I followed him. I stopped the door from closing on my face but closed it behind me as I stepped into the room. Alek was over by his closet not looking at me still. "Why are you mad at me?" I asked. Alek kept looking at his clothes. I walked up and stood in front of him blocking his clothes. Alek sighed and looked at the floor. "Chloe, just go get ready." he said. I continued to stare at him, waiting. Finally he looked up at me and sighed, "Will you move?" he asked. I continued to stare. "Please?" he asked. I put my hands on hips. Alek sighed again, "Fine! I didn't like being made fun of." he said sitting down on his bed. I took my hands off my hips and followed, sitting besides him. Alek looked at me, "You know how I was last night,walking you to your room so that you would be left alone and then you go and make fun of it. I just wanted to keep you safe and you just..." he said cutting himself off. I just looked at him. Alek sighed and continued, "These guys aren't apart of our pride, we don't know them, so thinking that one of them let alone two of them were in your room while Jasmine was busy...I just didn't like the idea of it." he finished. I put my hand over his, "Alek I'm sorry. I should know by now that you take your protection duties very seriously. Even if you are trying to protect me from other Mias." I said with a bit of a laugh. Alek looked at me in the eye as he put his other hand over mine, sandwiching it. "Chloe...I will protect you from any thing and any one, for as long as I live." he added. I looked down at our hands and then back into his eyes. "Chloe..." Alek started but was interrupted by a knock at the door, Jasmine poked her head in, "Hey Chloe you gotta get ready if we are going to go any where." she said. Alek sighed and let go of my hands as he stood up, "Go...we don't want to keep your suitors waiting." he said going back to the closet. I watched him, "Hey...are we ok?" I asked. Alek smirked, "Like I could stay made at you." he said. I smiled and walked to the door, as I was about to walk out I looked back over at him, "Alek. I will always trust you to protect me. Always." I said. Alek just stared at me. I smiled and walked out.

The Zoo

"There they are." said Luke as he spotted Alison and the others. The girls walked up to us and we walked in. "Where to first?" asked Jasmine, Mike put his arm around her waist and pointed to a sigh, "How about the Australian Walkabout." he asked. Jasmine smiled and leaned into him. I smiled, "Sweet! Cute kangaroos and wallaroos here we come!" I said linking arms with Alison and Cameron. Alison smiled and pulled Luke along as we started down the path. After seeing the red kangaroos we moved on to Eagle Island. "Hey look, an eagle just landed in a nest." said Dianna pointing to a tree. "So cool." said Ethan as he rapped his arm around her waist. "A female's wing span can range from 79 to 90 inches." said Cameron as he adjusted his glasses. I looked up at him and smiled. "How do you know that?" asked Thomas. Cameron just shrugged, "I read alot." he said as the eagle took off again. We wandered around some more, going to see the Koala Crossing and Hearst Grizzly Gulch.

"Let's get some thing to eat." said David as we walked past some food booths. "Works for me. Then the Savanna exhibit?" asked Luke. "As long as we see the Penguins before we leave I don't care!" I said. Thomas smiled and put his arm around my shoulder, "The penguins are near the exist so they well be our last stop." he said tightening his hold.  
>"I really want to see the Tropical Forest habit too." said Damian. I leaned over and linked arms with him pulling him over to me and Thomas. "That's on the list too." I smiling. Damian grinned. "Ok. Food first then animals." said Jasmine as she lead Mike over a sandwich booth. Thomas hadn't moved his arm yet and I still a hold of Damian's arm so I let them over to get the burger booth. After we all got food we moved a few tables so that we were all at least close to each other. Alek took a seat across from me and stole a fry, I glared at him, Alek just winked at me and stole another. "Hey! Get your own!" I said moving my fries from his reach. Alek just leaned back into his seat, smiled, and shrugged.<br>"Why get my own when I can steal yours?" he asked. I continued to glare at him. Alek picked up his sandwich and held it out to me, "Here a bite of sandwich for a few fries." he said. I raised my eye brow, "One bite for a Few fries?" I asked asked with pointed look. Alek smiled, "Fine three bites." he said. I smiled and took the sandwich.  
>After we had eaten and throw away the trash we took off for the Savanna exhibit. Dianna was on my left with Ethan beside her, I couldn't help but smile. Dianna noticed and blushed, letting go of Ethan's hand, she grabbed mine and moved us over to the side. Ethan of course stopped but so did Alek. "We'll be right there." said Dianna waving them off. Alek looked me and raised his eye brow. I smiled with a shrug. "Don't take to long." Alek said as he patted Luke's shoulder leading him away from us.<br>Dianna turned back to me but looked down at the ground. I just continued to smile and waited. "Chloe...I don't know what to say..." Dianna said still not looking at me. By then I couldn't take it any more and started to laugh, that got her attention and Dianna looked up at me confused. I just continued to laugh, when I finally settled down I looked her and smiled.  
>"Dianna...it is ok. Like I took Jasmine then Alison. Ethan is really nice but I don't know him really well and I am ok with that. I see him as a potational friend so...have at him!" I said waving my arms and smiling. It was Dianna's turn to laugh. "Ok...good to know." she said linking arms with me. We walking to meet up with the others when we heard a voice yell out, "Dianna!" Dianna stopped walking all of a sudden and just stood there. I looked over at her confused. "Dianna?" I whispered censured. Dianna let go of my arm and slowly turned around, I joined her, and watched as two guys both with short brown hair walked up to us. "I though it was you." said the taller of the two. Dianna blinked her eyes and came back to reality. "Hi Justin." she said then turned to the other guy, "Hi Eric." she added. Both guys just smiled. I linked arms with Dianna again and waved, "Hi. I'm Chloe." I said. Both guys looked at me with wide eyes. Dianna stood straighter, "Guys might Chloe King, the uniter...Chloe this is Eric and Justin...my ex-boyfriend." she said. Now I understood the shock. "It's a pleasure to meet you Uniter." said Eric as he shook my hand. I smiled and turned to Justin to shake his hand. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Justin after we shock hands. "Hanging out with friends and seeing the different animals." Dianna said. Eric and Justin both nodded. "Who we should probably get back too." I said looking over at Dianna. "Yeah. We should probably go. Bye guys." Dianna said as she started turned us around. "We'll walk with you." said Justin as he walked over to Dianna's side, Eric came went to mine.<p>

"What the hell?" a voice yelled out.

So...2 updates in 1 day...not bad...Hope you guys like. PLEASE Review! I love them! lol 


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I am So Happy! You guys totally rock!**

**I own nothing but...I really wish I did!**  
><strong>I also do not own the San Francisco Zoo but I hope I gave it justice.<strong>

_"What the hell?" a voice yelled out._

Dianna and I stopped suddenly but Justin and Eric kept going and stepped in front of us. "Is there a problem here?" asked Justin. I stopped on my tiptoes to look over he and Eric's shoulders. Ethan and Alek stood in front of us and they looked pissed. I let go of Dianna's arm and slipped in between the guys to stand in front. "Alek!" I said with a smile and all cheerer. "What's going on here?" Alek asked without taking taking his eyes off Eric and Justin. I looked at Ethan but he too had his eyes on the guys but mainly trained on Justin. Dianna was finally able to join us and stepped over to Ethan's side. "You know these guys?" asked Alek as he stood shoulder to shoulder with me now.  
>I bite my lip and looked at Dianna, who's eyes were wide. I shrugged and turned to turned to Alek. "This is Justin." I pointed. "And Eric." I added. "And you are?" asked Justin to Ethan. Ethan put his arm around Dianna's shoulder, clearly making a claim, "Ethan." he simply stated. Justin's eyes slitted. Alek stepped in front of me at the moment. "We want no trouble here. The girls were taking a bit to long and we came to make sure every thing was ok." Alek said. Justin's eyes turned back to normal. "You are the Uniter's protector?" asked Eric. "Among other things." Alek said with smirk. I hit his back, he just turned and smiled. "The others are waiting for us." said Dianna trying to get every thing moving. I grabbed Alek's arm to make his start moving. "It was nice meeting you guys. But we have to get back to the others." I said as we turned to walk away. "It was good seeing you again, Dianna, I'll see ya around." said Justin. Ethan's shoulders got really stiff, Dianna simply wrapped her right arm around and kept walking. Dianna and Ethan were ahead of us when Alek leaned over and whispered,"So who was that?" he asked. I looked ahead to make sure Ethan couldn't hear before answering, "Dianna's ex." "I meant the other one." Alek said. I looked up at him and gave him a look. "He was walking a little close to you." Alek said. I looked away and shrugged, "Justin's brother."<br>Alek groaned, "More suitors...great." I just smiled and linked arms with him, "I won't go that far." I said.  
>We finally met up with there others. "How was the Savanna exhibit?" I asked the others. "It was really cool!" said Alison. Damian looked Dianna with Ethan and then at Alek and I.<br>"Every thing ok?" he asked. I smiled and let go of Alek's arm to go over to Damian. "Yes. Every thing is just fine." I said, "Let's go see Tropical Forest habit!" I add. Damian smiles,  
>"Lead the way then darlin!" he added.<br>We wonder over to the building and went in, then the screaming started. I was pushed back by Damian and the next thing I know is, both Alek and Damian are infront of me, blocking whatever was to attack. "Sorry! Sorry everyone! My bad!" yelled Mimi. "What the hell?" asked Mike. "I hate snakes! And that thing is really big!" she added pointing to the 15-foot long green anaconda. Alek cursed and sighed. "No cool woman! Not cool!" said Thomas as he shock his head. "I said I was sorry!" muttered Mimi. Shane wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered something in her ear to make her smile again, they left shortly after that. "You push hard!" I said to Damian. He face fell, "I am so sorry Chloe. I didn't main too. Is it bruised? Oh Baset!I'm so sorry! Do you need an ice pack? Should I..." he said to shudder, I cut him off, "Damian! Damian Breath. It's ok! I was joking." I said trying to get him to calm down. Damian still looked sorry but finally calmed down. I took his arm again and went over to the "scary" snake. We wandered around and came to the frogs, I turned to see Cameron looking into the case. "So? Any interesting facts about these guys?" I asked him. Cameron smirked and pointed to a red frog with blue legs. "The Strawberry Poison Dart Frog can live up to 5 to 6 years because of its toxin. They also have a high degree of parental care, in fact it is one of the most amazing among the Tropical creatures." he added. I nodded with a smile, "Interesting, what about these guys?" I asked pointing to another glass box.  
>After we looked at all of the reptile and got the listen to the beautifully vocal birds we wandered outside, where we say Mimi and Shane making out on the bench. "You do know that there are little kids around right?" called out Alison. Shane and Mimi instantly separated. Dianna and Alison shared a look, grabbed Ethan and Luke to start walking to Penguin Island. I had a hold of Cameron and Damian's arms but let go of them to see how Alek was doing. "You ok?" I asked as we too followed the rest. Alek just smirked, "Mimi is aloud to make-out with any one she wants."<br>Alek said, "As am I!" he added with a smirk. I rolled my eyes while bumping his shoulder, "I know that, and you know that, but seeing it...is sort of different isn't it?" I asked. Alek looked away but turned back to face me, "Mimi is always going to be special to me but...she's just not the girl for me." he almost whispered. "And who is the girl for you?" I asked. Alek looked me in the eyes and leaned towards me. "You guys coming?" yelled out Thomas. Alek closed his eyes and growled, turning he looked over at Thomas, "Yeah. Oh course we are?" Alek said offering his arm to me. I took it with a smile, but I couldn't help what think, "Was Alek just about to kiss me?"

**There ya go guys. I know it's not much but I wanted to update again and I also need some help. What should the group do after the Zoo? Any and All ideas would be great!**

**Please Review! I really Love them!**  
><strong>Lots of Love guys!<strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**I just wanted to say I am So sorry about Chapter 19. I was using Notepad and yeah it just wasn't working but now I am back on Microsoft so Hopefully it works better. Hope you guys stick it out with me and continue reading. Please? Huh…well on with the show!**

**I own nothing! Wish I did though! Not even the San Francisco Zoo…man would I be rich otherwise! Though it would be cool to have a penguin. **

**Just wanted to say a special thanks to ****SyfyGeek13 for the idea. I hope you like it!**

_**Chloe's POV**_

"_Was Alek just about to kiss me?"_

As we joined the others I could help but think about the possible almost kiss. I looked up at Alek but he just continued to look forward. Once we reached the others Thomas took my other hand and pulled me away from Alek who just looked at him annoyed but didn't say anything. "So what is it about these wingless birds that you like so much?" Thomas asked. I looked at him in shock and let go of his hand, "What? You so did not just dis my penguins!" I said. Thomas just laughed, "Sorry I just don't see the appeal." He said with a shrug. I frowned and shook my head. "You are crazy!" I said as I walked over to see the precious cutest things ever. "You know the Magellan penguins can seem like their flying through the water. They can go up to 15 miles per hour." said Cameron as he came up beside me. "Where you get this stuff?" asked Thomas from my other side. Cameron looked over at him, "It's called a book." said Cameron. I laughed, "Now here is a man that understands how cute these guys are." I said as I linked arms with Cameron and smiled, Thomas just rolled his eyes at us. "I agree with Chloe, these guys are cute!" said Alison. "I knew I liked you!" I said leaning over to high five her.

We continued to look at the penguins then wandered over to the gift shop. "I want a t-shirt." said David. He, Mike, and Jasmine wandered over to look at the shirts while Cameron, Luke, Alison, and I looked at the magnets and mugs. I felt a pat on my shoulder, when I turned around I came face to face with a stuffed penguin. "What do ya think?" Damian asked. "I think he's really cute." I said with a smile. Damian too smiled and then turned to walk to the register. Next thing I knew I was holding a bag with my new stuffed animal. "Thank you very much Damian. He's really cute!" I said as I took it out. "What should I name him?" I asked. "You're going to name a stuffed animal?" asked David with a laugh. I rolled my eyes, "Yes. I am!" I said, turning to Damian, "What do you think?" I asked. Damian made a thinking look and pandered the question, I had to laugh he looked so cute. "What about Icebox?" he said after a while. It was my turn to make a thinking look, "Icebox? Interesting….I like it! Icebox it is then!" I said holding him up. Damian smiled. "Where to next?" asked Luke as he wrapped his arm around Alison who was holding a stuffed monkey in her hand. "Who's that?" I asked with a smile. Alison laughed, "Luke named him Max. Yours?" she asked back. "Nice! Damian named him Icebox." I said with a smile, Damian wrapped his arm around me then too. "What about the movies? I wouldn't mind sitting down." said Shane as he and Mimi walked up, who also had a stuffed animal, a bear this time. "That works for me!" said Dianna who had a stuffed snake around her neck. "What's playing?" asked David. Mike and Jasmine, who had a rainforest frog draped her arm, walked over to us, "I can look it up on my phone." she said as she took the phone out. "Ok, we've got _The Hunger Games,_ _A Little Bit of Heaven,_ _Girl in Progress,_ _The Three Stooges,__The Avengers,__Lockout_, or_ Cabin in the Woods_." said Jasmine after she looked the movies up. "I haven't seen _the Hunger Games_ yet." said Alison. "_Locked_ looked good." said David. "How about something funny? _Three Stooges_?" asked Dianna. Peoples' voices kept going in and out, shouting out different ideas. "Jasmine! What do you think?" I asked. Jasmine thought for a second, "I think The Avengers looked good. Plus there's fighting and some hot guys." She said with a smile. I smiled back, "I'm in!" I add. "Hot guys fighting? Sweet! Count me in too!" said Alison. Luke rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't go for hot guys but the fighting thing sounds good." He added. "Works for me." said David who shrugged. Everyone else either nodded or said they were in. "Popcorn sounds good to me!" said Mimi. Everyone laughed. "M&M's." Alek and I said at the same time. I smiled and he smirked. "It starts at 4:15. We've got 30 minutes." said Jasmine as she and Mike lead the way to the exit. I linked arms with Cameron and Damian again and followed after them.

When we got to the movies and got our tickets, I got in line with Alek for constations. "Nice penguin." He said looking down at Icebox. I smiled and gave him a closer look, "Damian appreciates the cuteness of the penguin." I said as we stepped closer to the counter. Alek just rolled his eyes. "So you good with seeing this movie?" I asked him. Alek smirked, "Fighting, things blowing up, a chick who fights, Thor, and need I mention Ironman! What's not to like?" he replied. It was my turn to smile, "I agree with all of thee above." I added.

After everyone got their treats and sweets we headed to the theater. "Where do we want to sit?" asked Dianna. "Anywhere but the front." I said. "Middle?" asked Alison. The guys shrugged. Alek lead the way up and then down the line, Jasmine and Mike followed after, then Cameron, David, Me, and Thomas. Then Luke, Alison, Shane, Mimi, Dianna, Ethan, and Damian sat in front of us. Damian held a bag of Sour Patch Kids over his shoulder, "Want any?" he asked me. I smiled and leaned forward, "Thanks." I whispered, Damian smiled and leaned back into his chair. As the movie started I saw/felt an arm drape over my shoulder, Thomas. I turned and gave him a look. Thomas returned the look but kept his arm where it was, I just left it there. When a big explosion happen, I got surprise and grabbed onto David's hand that was on the arm rest. He smiled at me and gripped my hand tighter. I would lean forward with my right hand when ever Damian would place the Sour Patch Kids bag on his shoulder and then would just lean back into Thomas's shoulder and kept hold of David's hand. The three of us stayed that way for the rest of the movie.

After the movie ended David kept a hold of my hand so we exited to theater hand in hand, Alek gave us a look and groaned, I think. "What's next?" asked Mimi. Cameron looked at his wrist watch, "Its 6:30, any one hungry?" he asked looking around. "Not really, that was a lot of popcorn." said Alison. "I could eat." said Shane with a shrug. Mimi hit him in the stomach, "Why am I not surprised." She said. My phone beeped at that moment, letting me know I had a text. _"What you guys up tonight? Its karaoke Night at the Hot Pan…."_ said the text from Amy. I smiled. "I have an idea." I said looking up. "Any one up for pizza and karaoke?" I asked with a smirk. Alek and few of the guys groaned but the girls, besides Jasmine, cheered. "Heck yeah!" said Dianna. "I'm in!" said Alison. "This should be fun!" said Mimi. Luke sighed, "I guess we're going to karaoke." He said sadly. Damian smiled at me, "Sounds like fun." he added.

**So? What do you think? Did I redeem myself? **

**Who will sing at karaoke? And what songs? Ideas? Any are welcome! **

**Please Review! Lots of Love!**


	22. Chapter 21

**I am Alive! I swear! I love my new Ipod but typing on it can be interesting so I kind of borrowed my boyfriend's computer. **

**I am So sorry for the wait! I hope you guys like it!**

**I own nothing! So wish I did though!**

David and I lead the pack to the Hot Pan. "So what song are you going to sing?" asked David. I smiled, "Who said I was going to sing?" I said back. David smiled and looked behind us, "So Jasmine are you going to grace us with your voice sense Chloe here is to chicken?" he asked looking back at me. I gossiped and dropped his hand, "I am Not chicken!" I cried. David held his hands up in surrender but kept smiling, "Ok I'm sorry." I heard laugher behind me as two hands wrapped around my waist, "Smooth David, very smooth." said Thomas. "Come on Chloe, us girls could sing a song together." said Dianna as she pulled me away from Thomas, linking our arms as we started walking. "No way in heck! Sorry but no!" said Jasmine next to us. I laughed, "Come on Jasmine, we could get Amy and make it a party!" I added. Jasmine just shook her head. "If you sing with the girls, the guys and I might do one." said Mike as he kissed her hand. My smile got even bigger, "Deal!" I shouted. Jasmine glared at me.

David was leading the pack still so he held Hot Pan's door for us.

"_Ooh baby baby__ -__Ooh ooh ooh ooh-__Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known-__Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino__ -__Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go-__Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino" -_clapping started up.

"Dang that was a good song!" said Alison as she took a seat next to Luke. "You made it!" said Amy as she and Paul joined them. Mike and Shane moved another table over so that we could all sit together. "Are you singing tonight Amy?" I asked as I sat down next to Dianna. Amy blushed and nodded, Paul rounded he eyes, "Yeah she is, but she wouldn't tell me what song she's singing." he added. Amy smiled over at him, "It's a surprise!" she said then looked back at us, "So are you guys going to sing?" she asked. "Mike said that if us girls sang, including Jasmine, then he and some of the guys would do one!" I said smiling. Amy started jumping up and down, "I know the perfect one for you guys." She said grabbing the list from the table and pointed. Dianna looked over my shoulder, "I love it!" she said laughing. Alison leaned over to look, "That's perfect!" she said high-fiving Dianna. Mimi walked over to look and smile, "I'm in." "I am So not going to like this am I?" Jasmine asked as she too looked at the list. She sighed, "This is going to suck." she added. I swatted her hand, "No it won't! It'll be fun!" I said as I handed the list to Mike, "A deals and deal." I said. Mike shook his head, "You girls have to do it first, then we'll pick." he said pointing to the DJ. Mimi smiled and went over to him. "You girls should be up soon, I think." Amy said sitting down. "I thought you were singing?" Damian asked placing his hand behind my chair. "I requested to go near the end." Amy said as Mimi walked back over. "We're up next." Mimi grinned. Jasmine's eyes shot open, "Oh crap!" she whispered. Dianna placed her hand over hers, "We'll be right up there with you, so no worries." she said squeezing.

"Next up, are the five lovely ladies over in the corner!" said the DJ over the mica phone. The guys started shouting and clapping for us as we walked up to the stage and grabbed our mics. Jasmine hadn't let go of Dianna's hand so it want, Dianna-Jasmine-Me-Alison-Mimi.

The music started playing and I could hear Thomas and Cameron start laughing.

_This was never the way I planned  
>Not my intention<br>I got so brave, drink in hand  
>Lost my discretion<br>It's not what, I'm used to  
>Just wanna try you on<br>I'm curious for you  
>Caught my attention<em>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>The taste of her cherry chapstick <em>**(I don't know how but ****all**** of us girls except Jasmine touched our lips at the part.)**_  
>I kissed a girl just to try it<br>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it _**(Dianna and I pointed to the guys' table)**_  
>It felt so wrong<br>It felt so right  
>Don't mean I'm in love tonight<br>I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>I liked it<em>

_No, I don't even know your name  
>It doesn't matter,<br>You're my experimental game _**(I put my arm on Alison's shoulder)**_  
>Just human nature,<br>It's not what,  
>Good girls do<br>Not how they should behave  
>My head gets so confused<br>Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>The taste of her cherry chap stick <em>**(All of us girls touched our lips this time)**_**  
><strong>__I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it,_

_Us girls we are so magical  
>Soft skin, red lips, so kissable<br>Hard to resist so touchable  
>Too good to deny it<br>Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>The taste of her cherry chap stick <em>**(lips again)**_  
>I kissed a girl just to try it<br>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
>It felt so wrong<br>It felt so right  
>Don't mean I'm in love tonight<br>I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>I liked it<em>

The guys went wild after that, all of them jumped to their feet, clapping and shouting for more. Jasmine practically jumped off the stage after we had bowed, going over to Mike who kissed her on the forehead. All of us girls got pats on the back from the guys as we sat down. "That was…" Shane started. Luke laughed, "Great!" he shouted as he wrapped his arm around Alison who blushed. I grabbed the song list and handed it to Mike, raising an eyebrow, "Well?" I asked smiling. Mike took it and groaned, "A deals a deal I know, I know." he said looking down. Thomas went around the table to look over Mike's shoulder, "So who's in?" he asked. "Why not?" Damian as he stood up. "I'm in." said Cameron joining the group. "I'm no chicken! Count me in." said Shane. "How about you five go, then Luke, Ethan and I will go after." said David. "Unless Paul and Alek want to join us." He added. "Works for me." said Luke. David just shrugged. Paul looked scared and shook his head, "No thanks. I'm good." He said. "Come on man, it'll be fun." said Luke as he patted Paul's shoulder. "You haven't heard me sing." Paul whispered. David laughed, "You haven't heard me either." he added. Alek also shook his head, "I'm good." "Dude come on!" said Shane. I looked up, "Guys remember Alek has already serenaded us." I said smiling. Alek glared at me. "Oh that's right!" said Jasmine as she started laughing. Alek rolled his eyes.

"I got it!" said Cameron as he pointed to the list. "Are you nuts?" shouted Mike. Damian smiled, "Works for me." "Why not?" said Shane shrugging. "Sweet!" Thomas added. Mike groaned, "I'm switching groups!" "Fine!" said Thomas as he handed the list to David and went over to the DJ. "That works out, four and four." said David as he looked over at Alek and Paul, "Unless you two changed your minds?" he added. Both Paul and Alek just shook their heads, Paul a bit harder then Alek. "We on after the next group." said Thomas. Ethan leaned over Paul and pointed to the list. "What do you think?" he asked. David smiled, "Perfect." Luke looked over, "Cool." He said as he started to massage Alison's shoulders. "Anything is better then what they picked." said Mike pointing to Cameron.

JESSIE J - DOMINO LYRICS

I Kissed A Girl- Katy Perry

**So? Is it ok? Was the girls' song ok?**

**What songs should the guys sing?**

**What about Amy?**

**Should Alek and Paul sing?**

**Ideas are more then welcome!**

**PLEASE! PLEASE Review!**


End file.
